Sans guilde avec haine
by Baella
Summary: Leur guilde est détruite. Leur avenir, incertain. Encore une fois, les fées sont tombées. Cette fois jetées dans la gueule du tigre, elles vont devoir tenter de survivre, plus fragiles que jamais. Label SPPS ! Anciennement : Cohabitons sans tout détruire
1. Levy : Premiers pas à Sabertooth

Et me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! C'est un mélange entre une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et un défi de White LiLy sur . Voici donc la base :

Après sa victoire aux Grand Jeux Magiques, les mages de Fairy Tail utilisent la récompense pour reconstruire leur guilde. Sauf qu'une bagarre détruit tout et sans le sou, les mages de Fairy Tail sont forcés par le Conseil Magique de cohabiter quelques temps avec les mages de Sabertooth, au sein de leur guilde. En sachant qu'il y aura quelques petites choses que vous pouvez prévoir :

-5 chapitres au minimum

-les mages de Fairy Tail dorment à Sabertooth (bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu bidouillé la règle...)

-certains mages de Fairy Tail doivent partager leur chambre avec ceux de Sabertooth

-pas de OOC

-OCs autorisés

Et celle que vous allez sans doute bien aimer :

-un couple mixte minimum, soit un mage de Sabertooth avec un de Fairy Tail. Faites vous plaisir avec vos théories et n'hésitez pas à les partager !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : ceci est la suite directe, à quelques mois près, de ma fic Et Sabertooth Alors ?  
P.S 2 : Mis à part Himichi que vous allez rencontrer dans ce chapitre, aucun personnage ne m'appartient (sont tous à Mashima...)

* * *

Levy avait envie de pleurer. Debout dans le bureau du maitre de Sabertooth, elle luttait contre son envie instinctive de se faire toute petite. A la place, elle essayait de se tenir aussi droite et assurée que possible. Malgré tout, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Alors pour se donner du courage, elle songea à tous ses camarades qui partageaient le même sort qu'elle. Jet et Droy, debout à côté d'elle. Gajeel, un peu plus loin, en première ligne avec Laxus et les mages les plus puissants. Tout cela parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de guilde. L'argent gagné pour le tournoi avait été absorbé par les enterrements, les soins suite à l'attaque des dragons puis aux nombreuses fêtes, à la nourriture, aux boissons et surtout, par les réparations. Simplement, la guilde refaite à la va vite n'était pas assez solide. Elle s'était totalement écroulée au cours d'une bagarre. C'était presque comique de se dire que si elle avait survécu à pratiquement tout, il avait fallu une bagarre de ses membres pour la réduire en poussière.

Le Conseil magique avait accepté de les aider à trouver une guilde pour les accueillir le temps qu'ils puissent payer les réparations de leur guilde et se refaire une petite santé. Cependant, comme le Conseil ne les portait pas dans leur cœur et pour les encourager à se dépêcher un peu, ils les avaient collés dans la pire guilde qu'ils avaient pu trouver : Sabertooth.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils se trouvaient chez les tigres. Debout dans le bureau du maitre, en ligne, ils avaient le droit à un avant-gout de la rigueur de leur nouvelle guilde. Ce ne serait pas aussi détendu que Fairy Tail mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, Levy ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras. Ils pendaient, inutiles. Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil aux autres. Que faisaient-ils ? Hum ? Ils mettaient leurs mains dans leur dos ? Pas bête. Levy les imita juste avant que Gemma ne passe devant elle. Il avait passé en revue tous les mages de Fairy Tail comme s'ils étaient des morceaux de viande. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

-Ici vous n'êtes plus à Fairy Tail. Notre guilde, nos règles. Ici, on se moque bien de vos amitiés. Les faibles nous, on les dévore. Levy sentit un frisson serpenter sournoisement dans son dos. Alors je vais vous donner un conseil. Son regard se posa sur certains mages de la guilde. Ayez l'air puissant. Il fixa Levy et ne la quitta plus des yeux. Ou soyez-le simplement. Si je me rends compte que vous ne valez rien, sachez que vous regretterez bien vite que je ne puisse pas vous virez. Il se tourna vers Droy. Et que certains d'entre vous se décident à faire un régime bordel de merde ! Rompez !

Et en plus il parlait comme un type de l'armée. Mais où était maitre Makarov ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour les protéger ? Pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés ? Ils étaient pourtant ses enfants… Levy se laissa entrainer par la marée humaine, perdue. Ils allaient devoir s'arranger entre eux ou avec les mages de Sabertooth pour se trouver un logement à la guilde ou en ville. Apparemment, trouver un logement à Crocus demandait pas mal de temps ou d'argent. Et ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps ils étaient là.

Dans le hall, les mages de Sabertooth étaient rassemblés autour de Minerva. Un bloc-notes à la main, elle se cessait de parler avec Makarov qui était monté sur une table pour ne pas se faire écraser par la foule. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur les fées. Levy se réfugia derrière ses camarades tandis que les tigres se dispersaient de nouveau dans la pièce. Minerva et Makarov semblaient en pleine conversation, sérieuse.

La mage des mots regarda ses amis flâner et décida d'aller prendre l'air avant de paniquer. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était définitif. Plus tôt ils partiraient, mieux elle se sentirait. Chemin faisant, elle bouscula une fille qui passait.

-Désolée…

La fille qu'elle avait bousculée avait un style assez original. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs noués sur sa tête ornés de toutes sortes de choses. Beaucoup de petites tresses de toutes sortes les décoraient avec souvent un petit objet au bout. Des os, des pierres, des plumes, des bouts de papiers… Ses vêtements colorés étaient brodés et vu leur coupe, surtout le col qui couvrait les côtés de son cou, elle n'était pas du coin. Pourtant, elle arborait la marque de Sabertooth entre le cou et la poitrine et le noir ressortait particulièrement sur sa peau de porcelaine.

-Heu… Désolée, bafouilla Levy.

-C'est rien, répondit distraitement la personne qu'elle avait bousculé avec un accent très prononcé.

Elle balaya du regard la pièce, l'air perdue.

-Fairy Tail ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu oui, expliqua Levy. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais on va rester quelques temps.

A la tête de son interlocutrice, la mage de Fairy Tail comprit que la jeune fille ne parlait pas sa langue. Ou plutôt, très mal. Aie. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un pour l'aider mais on se désintéressait d'elles. Levy se mordit la lèvre. Sabertooth était aussi connue pour être parmi les rares guildes à avoir un mage qui ne venait pas de Fiore. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à avoir trois mages qui venaient de l'extérieur. Il n'y en avait que trois sur une centaine et elle était tombée sur la seule à ne pas parler une langue qu'elle connaissait. Génial… Alors, si sa mémoire était bonne, dans les mages qui venaient de l'étranger et qui pouvaient éventuellement l'aider… Orga et Rogue. Levy les avait brièvement entendus au tournoi. S'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'accent, on sentait dans leur façon de parler qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur langue maternelle.

-Ben on… On est là. Enfin, Fairy Tail est là. Mais pas longtemps. J'espère.

Oui, comme ça c'était un brin compliqué. Levy se mit à bafouiller. Plus elle tentait de s'expliquer, plus elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux et moins son interlocutrice comprenait. Cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Rufus ne passe et ne se fasse appeler à la rescousse. Il traduisit simplement les propos de Levy.

-Merci, fit la fée, un peu étonnée de cette aide.

Il retira son chapeau avec élégance. Visiblement, on ne parlait pas à une dame avec un chapeau sur la tête, fut-ce une ennemie.

-Ce n'est rien. Himichi n'est à Fiore que depuis trois mois et elle est arrivée récemment à Sabertooth. Elle ne parle pas encore notre langue. Il adressa un regard courroucé à la concernée en prenant grand soin de bien prononcer ces mots. Et elle l'apprendrait encore plus vite si elle se décidait à ne pas parler que dans sa langue.

Ce ne devait pas aider, en effet. Himichi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, on lui avait déjà fait cette remarque. Et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Je parle déjà… Elle montra trois doigts plutôt que de chercher le mot. Langues. Ici, on en parle un. Moi j'ai pas envie de faire trop effort. Vu la tête de Rufus, ses fautes lui écorchaient les oreilles. Pourquoi vous n'apprenez pas mes langues ? C'est facile !

-Fiore a été colonisée il y a de nombreux siècles par un peuple de marins qui venaient d'un autre continent, plus à l'ouest, expliqua Rufus. C'est pour cela que notre langue et notre culture sont différents de la vôtre.

Et avec un soupir, il traduisit de nouveau ses paroles. Himichi eut un sourire malgré elle. Visiblement, elle arrivait toujours à trouver quelqu'un qui parle sa langue. Cela intrigua Levy :

-Je croyais que peu de gens parlaient les langues de l'est.

D'accord, c'était un ennemi. Mais elle aimait les langues et les pays de l'est l'avaient toujours intéressée au plus haut point, surtout parce que malgré toutes les bibliothèques qu'elle fouillait, les livres qui en parlaient étaient peu nombreux et souvent trop anciens. Alors quand elle pouvait se renseigner…

-En fait, ce qui est très intéressant, c'est que même s'ils possèdent des langues différentes, elles sont tellement proches que cela leur demande peu d'effort pour se comprendre. De plus, leurs cultures présentent les mêmes similarités. Ainsi, une personne qui ne connait pas Himichi, Rogue et Orga pourrait croire qu'ils sont du même pays en les voyant parler entre eux. A force de les entendre discuter dans leurs langues maternelles, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir appris à les parler, au moins un peu. Enfin peu importe.

Il prit subitement congé pour aller parler de quelque chose à Minerva. Il semblait indigné de quelque chose. Pourtant, elle le congédia très vite, l'air agacée. Elle semblait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle se replongea dans sa discussion animée tandis que Himichi s'en allait. Levy se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle soupira. Après le tournoi, tellement de choses avaient changé. Leur guilde, bien que première, peinait à se relever. Les séquelles suite à l'attaque des dragons avaient laissé beaucoup de traces. Les gens se méfiaient un peu des mages et la magie était revenue dans l'air, plus sauvage. Le nombre de missions et de choses bizarres avaient augmenté. Et face à ça, les mages n'étaient plus en pleine forme. Pour se défendre face aux dragons, ils avaient pratiquement tous utilisés de leur magie au-delà de leurs limites. Les résultats variaient d'une personne à l'autre. Perte de poids pour le plus grand bonheur de Droy, prise de poids, perte de magie, magie incontrôlable… Mais le pire était ce qui avait frappé les mages les plus puissants. Eux, en plus de certains de ces symptômes, devaient faire face à des crises irrégulières qui les affaiblissaient. D'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, ils se mettaient à avoir des convulsions. Parfois, leur magie leur échappait, blessant ceux qui se précipitaient à leur aide. Tous se souvenaient encore du regard fautif et profondément blessé de Laxus quand il avait vu ce que sa foudre avait fait aux mains de Lisanna qui s'était précipitée pour l'aider en pleine crise. Heureusement que Wendy avait pu soigner ça. Mais depuis, Laxus faisait très attention à ne toucher plus personne, de peur que ça recommence. Et tout cela séparait petit à petit les mages les uns des autres. Pour un peu, Levy se serait sentie gênée de n'avoir rien. Rien d'autre qu'une multitude de cicatrices à cause desquelles Gajeel n'osait plus la regarder, rongé par les remords de n'avoir pu la protéger. Avec Lisanna, elles allaient finir par fonder un club…

En y regardant bien, ils étaient à Sabertooth depuis plusieurs heures et personne n'avait encore fait de crise. Les tigres semblaient avoir pansé un peu mieux leurs plaies que les fées. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Fairy Tail avait beau entourer d'amour ses mages, le cas de certains s'était détérioré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Droy. A cause de la magie, il n'avait eu que la peau sur les os. Maintenant à force de manger, il reprenait petit à petit les kilos en trop. Et ça n'avait pas plus à Gemma. Pour lui, l'apparence semblait primer. Il avait bien dit qu'il fallait faire un régime. Ça avait tellement gêné le mage des plantes qu'il n'osait plus manger. Avec un soupir, Levy alla le réconforter.

-Droy, tout va bien.

-Levy, j'ai la trouille. Je vais redevenir ce gros gars flasque dont tout le monde rigole. J'ai eu une chance et je l'ai laissée passée. Je m'en veux.

-Allons Droy, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est très dur de faire un régime. Et aussi de se mettre au sport. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là et tu le sais.

Jet était mort. Il ne restait qu'eux dans leur équipe. Ils tentaient de se serrer les coudes mais plus rien n'était comme avant… Ils n'avaient pas ri depuis si longtemps… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela calma son ami. Levy songea qu'au moins, l'entrainement de Droy leur permettrait peut-être d'occuper leurs moments perdus à la guilde. Ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

-J'ai entendu dire que Sabertooth laissait une salle d'entrainement pour ses mages, confia Droy. Il parait qu'elle n'est pas loin. On va voir ? Si Fairy Tail doit occuper les lieux, on pourrait utiliser cette salle nous aussi.

Comme ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, ils quittèrent le hall pour essayer de trouver cette fameuse salle. Ils finirent par la trouver. Elle était à deux pas du hall mais leur mauvaise connaissance des lieux les fit tourner en rond un certain temps. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent. Des baies vitrées couraient le long des murs, apportant une luminosité parfaite à la pièce. On avait réussi à caser dans la pièce un tatami, un ring et de très nombreux objets pour se muscler. Il y avait même une piscine d'une taille tout à fait respectable. Un peu plus loin, une arche semblait mener vers un vestiaire. La Shadow Gear hésita avant de s'avancer, timidement. Sur le tatami, deux mages se battaient. Un petit attroupement les regardait. Les fées se joignirent un temps au groupe. Sting et Rogue. Les dragons jumeaux se battaient sans magie mais sans retenue non plus. C'était assez impressionnant. Ils bougeaient rapidement, au point que l'œil avait parfois du mal à les suivre. Ils combattaient en silence si bien que seuls les bruits des coups résonnaient. Sting attaquait sans arrêt, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Rogue de son côté esquivait tranquillement, sans le moindre effort apparent. Il glissait sur le côté à la dernière seconde et utilisait l'élan de l'attaque de son adversaire pour l'envoyer plus loin. Ils finirent par mettre fin à leur entrainement, en nage. La foule se fendit pour les laisser passer sous l'arche, visiblement pour se rafraichir. Le groupe de curieux se dispersa, laissant la Shadow Gear seule. Le duo se mit à flâner dans la salle. Jet aurait adoré s'amuser un instant sur un tapis de course. Levy et Droy tournèrent le dos à ces machines, préférant essayer de régler le poids à soulever d'une machine. Ils laissèrent tomber avant de se coincer les doigts.

Droy firent mine de vouloir balancer son amie à l'eau. Leurs cris et leurs rires se firent étouffer par la pièce bien trop vite. Toute la bâtisse avait ce calme imposant qui incitait au silence. Ne pas bavarder pour se concentrer sur ce que l'on devait faire. Ne pas perdre de temps avec les autres pour s'entrainer et devenir plus fort. Levy comprenait comment une guilde avait pu devenir aussi vite la plus puissante guilde du pays. Tout ici était fait pour encadrer et pousser à l'entrainement du corps de l'esprit.

-Ces gens sont bizarres, fit remarquer Droy. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont trop personnels.

Levy ne répondit pas. Parfois, elle trouvait sa guilde trop groupée. Elle s'était souvent sentie écrasée par le groupe et ça ne l'avait pas aidé quand elle avait voulu se mettre en avant. Trop de monde empêchait aux individus de se démarquer. Alors même si elle adorait sa guilde, parfois, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire preuve d'un peu plus d'individualisme. Juste un peu, de quoi prouver aux autres qu'elle existait aussi et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

-Hé, les mages de Fairy Tail !

Oh oh. Sting revenait dans la salle, tout propre. Vu qu'il s'était changé, Levy en déduisit que cette arche menait à des vestiaires ou aux chambres. Cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe.

-Evitez de tout détruire. Ça coute cher et personne à Sabertooth n'a envie que vous vous amusiez à tout détruire si on doit payer. Alors attention à ce que vous faites de vos petits doigts.

-On veut juste s'entrainer avec, rétorqua Droy, sur la défensive. Ça va, arrêter de nous traiter de sauvages !

Sting renifla et s'éloigna, visiblement décidé à quitter la pièce. Il se fit arrêter par Minerva, toujours avec Makarov et son bloc-notes.

-Sting, une minute. Je cherche des mages pour héberger des membres de Fairy Tail pour quelques temps, ce sera plus pratique à la guilde. Tu peux en prendre combien ?

Le dragon blanc écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait indigné. L'idée de se voir obligé de s'occuper d'ennemis ne semblait pas lui plaire. Oh non. Au contraire, s'il l'avait pu, il serait resté très loin d'eux.

-Hé, j'suis pas une nounou ! J'ai pas à m'occuper d'eux sous prétexte qu'ils ne le peuvent pas.

-Sting, la guilde s'est engagée à les aider. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à ma question.

C'est à ce moment précis que deux personnes arrivèrent. Rogue passa sous l'arche tandis qu'une jeune fille entrait dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Que se passe-t-il Sting ? demanda le second membre des Twin Dragons.

* * *

Alors, premières impressions ? Quels couples seront présents ?

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	2. Sting : je ne suis pas baby-sitter !

Et voici le second chapitre ! Vous avez été assez mitigés dans l'ensemble avec le point de vue de Levy. Et bien sachez que je vais alterner les points de vue donc si vous voulez un point de vue sur un personnage en particulier, n'hésitez pas !

Autre détail, vous êtes quand même assez nombreux à m'avoir demandé si on verrait... en fait, quand Yuna allait débarquer. Et bien la petite soeur préférée de Sting (en fait c'est la seule mais bon) arrive dans ce chapitre ! Je voulais juste éviter de mettre deux OCs dès le départ.

Dernier petit point, la fic est une suite de _Et Sabertooth Alors ?_ mais je vais essayer pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi cette fanfiction de résumer ce qui s'est passé dedans quand c'est en lien avec le reste. Voilà voilà, petite réponse aux reviews :

Guest : c'est vraiment drôle mais tu me réclames la suite au moment où je m'apprête à poster ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grognement monta de la gorge de Sting. Lui, s'occuper des mages de Fairy Tail ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Et puis qui voulait-elle lui imposer ? Les dragons slayers étaient très possessifs au niveau du territoire. Il ne supporterait pas un autre dragon slayer que Rogue dans leur appartement. Et puis, ils étaient déjà cinq dans l'appart. Certes il était grand mais certains jours, ils s'y sentaient à l'étroit. Alors pourquoi leur imposer des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas ?

-Minerva veut que l'on héberge des mages de Fairy Tail, expliqua-t-il entre deux grognements à son frère d'armes.

Rogue ne supporterait pas des étrangers sur son territoire. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait été blessé mentalement par les dragons. Il avait besoin plus que jamais de calme et de tranquillité. La guilde n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça. Alors si en plus ils avaient des _invités_…

-Je pensais que Rogue pourrait aider certains mages qui sont encore blessés à…

Yuna se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Minerva. Sting étouffa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur arriver. Le blond fut ravi de cet allié de poids. Sa petite sœur pouvait tenir tête à la tigresse sans crainte de représailles. Et même si elle n'était pas un mage, elle avait la même grande gueule que son frère. Quand elle l'ouvrait, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle n'était pas une Eucliffe pour rien. Même si elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère, elle avait le même genre de caractère que lui en plus doux. Rousse et non pas blonde, plus ronde que mince avec un délicat mélange entre les rondeurs de l'enfance et les courbes de l'adolescence, elle n'avait en commun avec son frère que ses yeux d'un bleu si particulier, à ceci près que ses pupilles étaient rondes comme des billes et pas fendues comme celles d'un reptile. Sting nota que le soleil de l'été qui avait hâlé sa peau faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur sous ses yeux.

-C'est très impoli de parler de quelqu'un à la troisième personne quand cette personne est à portée d'oreilles. Et puis Rogue est assez grand pour décider de s'il veut aider les autres ou pas tu sais ? Sans compter que où veux-tu qu'on mette tout ce monde ? On est déjà cinq !

-Vous avez bien réussi à faire dormir du monde chez vous.

-Pour une nuit, pointa le blond.

Qui avait dit que le deux contre un était déloyal ? Bien sûr que non ! Sting et Yuna étaient habitués à travailler en équipe pour se défendre verbalement face aux autres. Pour ce qui était du physique… Sting préférait s'en charger. Même si sa petite sœur n'était pas sans défense, elle restait une non-mage. De toute façon, c'était son rôle de grand-frère de la protéger. Alors merde !

-Rogue ? Ton avis sur la question ?

-Tu ne me le demandes que parce que tu connais ma réponse.

Elle avait blessé Rogue, ça se voyait. Sting songea à se moquer de Minerva mais sa sœur avait mis ses talons compensés et ne se gênerait pas pour lui écraser les pieds s'il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Sale gosse. Enfin il disait ça… Il était fier de sa sœur quand même. Cette petite ne se laissait pas faire. Oh non. Quand on la cherchait, on la trouvait. A la place, le blond se délecta de l'air coupable de la tigresse.

-De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas héberger plusieurs personnes, trancha le dragon de l'ombre. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. Simplement, notre budget serait trop limité pour subvenir aux besoins de personnes supplémentaires.

Son opposé étouffa une grimace. Lui avait du mal à avouer devant quelqu'un, surtout avec les oreilles des fées qui trainaient, qu'ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire autant de missions qu'auparavant à cause de leurs séquelles et les missions étaient moins nombreuses mais plus difficile. Ce constat gênait encore plus Sting depuis que sa sœur, en voyant qu'ils avaient du mal à finir le mois, s'était mise à diviser en trois les dépenses. Avant, Sting et Rogue faisaient moitié-moitié, sauf si c'était trop personnel. Le blond couvrait aussi les dépenses de sa sœur parce qu'il estimait qu'à quatorze ans, même si on avait un petit travail du fait de sa particularité, on n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, Yuna avait donné sa part du loyer sans dire un mot ni se montrer gêné, piochant dans ses économies et l'argent que son frère lui donnait tous les mois en plus de son petit salaire. Sting s'était promis de la rembourser dès la première fois qu'elle avait avancé ses sous pour payer le loyer.

-Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde, approuva Makarov. Fairy Tail n'y est pas insensible.

Bien entendu, songea Sting avec ironie. Fairy Tail était une guilde de gentils. Et même qu'ils étaient tous beaux les gentils. Ben voyons. Bien sûr que Fairy Tail se montrait compréhensive. Après tout, Sabertooth devait les héberger pour une durée indéterminée. Ils allaient pouvoir détruire cette guilde comme ils avaient détruit la leur. Et les mages qui n'avaient rien demandé seraient à leur tour envoyés ailleurs. En sachant que peu de guildes portaient Sabertooth dans leur cœur… Nan vraiment, ils étaient beaux les gentils.

-C'est pour cela que les mages qui seront hébergés devront aider financièrement et en fonction de leur capacité. Nous sommes réalistes.

Cela dépendait encore de ce qu'il appelait « en fonction de leur capacité » oui. Si on leur filait un jewel par mois, ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Sting cliqua des paupières à l'intention de Rogue. Si le brun n'avait aucun mal à parler finances, qu'il ne se gêne pas. Il ne venait pas de Fiore et chez lui, l'argent n'était pas tabou.

-Qu'appelez-vous aide financière ? demanda le dragon de l'ombre.

Vu la tête de Makarov et les gros yeux de Minerva, ils avaient un choc des cultures. Amusant. Depuis sept ans, Minerva aurait dû s'en douter que Rogue n'avait jamais été gêné pour parler de certains sujets. A croire qu'il n'avait aucun tabou. Remarque, Sting non plus. Mais lui, c'était simplement parce qu'il adorait déranger. Et sa sœur s'était mise à faire pareil. Brave petite qui suivait son exemple.

Il se mit une gifle mentale. Mais non ! Il avait dit qu'il devait donner un meilleur exemple à sa sœur. Merde ! C'était pas bien au contraire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui de prendre exemple sur les si gentils mages de Fairy Tail. Oh non, mieux. Il allait laisser sa sœur leur pourrir l'existence. Parce qu'elle n'était pas un mage de Sabertooth donc qu'elle était pratiquement à l'abri de toute dispute. Oh qu'il aimait sa petite sœur chérie.

-Hé bien… Je suppose que cela dépend des mages… Nous… ne pouvons pas demander la même participation à un mage de rang S et d'un autre de rang moindre… Je suppose qu'il faudra voir avec eux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que nous avons une garantie que les mages nous aiderons vraiment et suffisamment ? Ils peuvent très bien participer de manière uniquement symbolique.

Pendant un instant Sting crut que le vieux allait faire une crise d'apoplexie. Quoi, c'était si choquant que ça ? Même Minerva semblait surprise de sa réaction. Elle se recula quand le maitre se mit subitement à grandir.

-Fairy Tail ne se moque pas impunément des autres. Bien sûr que nous allons aider de manière juste ! Que croyez-vous ?

Sting s'était instinctivement mis dans une position défensive, prêt à réagir. Mais non, Makarov se contenta de reprendre sa taille normale après cet éclat.

-Bien entendu que Fairy Tail va participer de manière correcte aux dépenses. Que croyez-vous ?

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous fier à votre parole. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, croyez-le bien. Il s'agit juste d'un besoin financier. Si nous avions pu faire plus de missions, peut-être aurions pu accepter.

Et ben ! Rogue allait finir par exploser son quota de mots ! Côtoyer la mort l'avait rendu plus bavard. Maintenant au lieu de répondre par monosyllabe, il faisait l'effort d'étoffer un peu. Un jour Sting le féliciterait tient.

-D'accord. D'accord. Nous allons informer les mages intéressés de cette condition. Est-ce que tous les gens de l'est sont radins comme ça ?

Cette fois, ce furent les mages de Sabertooth (et Yuna) qui eurent un hoquet. Quoi ? Orga aussi avait demandé une aide financière quand Minerva l'avait appelé pour demander ? Cela dit, vu sa baraque, il avait bien le droit de demander, surtout qu'il était rentré quelques temps dans son pays natal. A la base, c'était le genre de maison pour une petite famille. Il s'était installé là avec sa fiancée et quand elle était morte, il n'avait pas voulu déménager. Quoi que vu le bordel qu'il avait entassé, valait mieux pas.

Sting ouvrit la bouche pour traiter le vieux de raciste avant de se corriger. Fiore était un pays assez renfermé sur lui-même et qui connaissait mal voire pas du tout les cultures des pays voisins. Ce n'était pas fait pour être méchant, c'était juste l'esprit de Fiore qui voulait ça. Après tout, pour la plupart des gens, à l'est il n'y avait que des sauvages. Tous ces on-dit faisaient mourir de rire Orga, Rogue et Himichi. Et à force de les côtoyer, certains mages de Sabertooth aussi se mettaient à rire. C'était même pas vrai qu'à l'est ils ne parlaient qu'en grognement. Ils n'étaient pas bavards, nuance !

-La plupart des mages de Sabertooth vivent en dehors de la guilde et le prix de l'immobilier a pas mal grimpé au cours de ces dernières années, expliqua Minerva une fois remise de sa surprise. Et comme l'a dit Rogue, certains ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi mais juste un réel besoin.

Le vieux n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais au moins, il ne broncha pas cette fois. Au contraire, il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire puis tourna les talons. Minerva ne rata pas cette occasion :

-Alors les trois terreurs, pendant que je vous ai là, combien de mages pouvaient vous caser chez vous ?

-Oh je dirais qu'on pourrait en mettre une dizaine dans le frigo, quelques-uns fumés dans les placards, un ou deux à sécher sur la terrasse et le reste dans l'estomac de Rogue…

-Je ne suis pas cannibale, se défendit le brun.

C'était une blague pour les mages de Sabertooth, encore que peu osent la faire. Selon certaines rumeurs, les gens de l'est mangeaient leurs morts. Ça plus le fait qu'ils avaient une expression « j'ai arrêté de manger de l'humain, trop filandreux » pour dire qu'ils étaient ironiques, ça avait fait des ravages. Sting adorait faire cette blague. Surtout en sachant que Rogue adorait manger sa viande saignante.

-Si on avait une cheminée, on aurait pu loger toute la guilde, poursuivit Sting comme si de rien n'était.

Yuna émit un gloussement amusé. Minerva la fusilla du regard pour qu'elle cesse d'encourager son frère.

-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas laisser tout le plaisir à Orga quand même !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fiore, Orga avait une nouvelle passion dans la vie : raconter aux gens des conneries. Mais attention, pas n'importe quoi. Il rajoutait une bonne couche sur toutes les rumeurs venant de l'est. Si quelqu'un venait le voir avec un « j'ai entendu dire qu'à l'est… » tout le monde savait qu'une énorme connerie allait sortir.

-Contente-toi de répondre à ma question.

Combien de mages pouvaient-ils caser ? Ils savaient déjà la réponse. Trois, voire quatre. Yuna allait laisser sa chambre et son lit deux places pour venir dormir avec son frère. Ils déplieraient l'un des canapés convertibles du salon et ce serait tout. Théoriquement ils pouvaient loger plus de monde. En pratique, ce serait invivable très rapidement. Surtout qu'ils auraient le souci des clés. Yuna, Sting et Rogue avaient tous leur trousseau et ils avaient un double chez eux. Ça faisait quatre jeux. Ils ignoraient comment ils allaient bien pouvoir gérer.

-Trois, annonça Rogue. Peut-être quatre. Mais pas de dragon slayer. Nous sommes déjà deux et certains jours c'est déjà trop.

Sting opina. L'appartement était un terrain neutre mais on ne touchait pas aux affaires de l'autre. Et ils évitaient tous les deux de poser un orteil dans la chambre de l'autre. Seuls Yuna et les exceeds pouvaient le faire mais ils évitaient quand même tout débordement. Yuna ne rentrait jamais dans la chambre de Rogue sans une très bonne raison. Lector n'y avait sans doute jamais mis les pieds. Quant à Fro, elle n'allait jamais dans la chambre de Sting. Cela faisait partie des règles convenues avant même qu'ils se mettent en colocation et ils avaient toujours suivi ces règles. Ce devaient d'ailleurs être les seuls règles que Sting suivait tient.

-Si jamais on manque de place, vous pourriez prendre plus de mages ? tenta la tigresse.

Un _non_ unanime lui répondit. Elle haussa les épaules, assurant qu'elle ne faisait que se renseigner et griffonna sur son bloc-notes. Elle fit quelques calculs et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle réfléchissait et cela horripilait Gemma. Nul ne savait pourquoi mais Minerva pensait que cette manie lui venait de sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient devoir héberger des mages de Fairy Tail. Pourvu, pourvu que leur appartement résiste. Ils l'avaient depuis des années et ils ne pourraient jamais trouver un appartement aussi bien pour une somme aussi dérisoire. Merci Yuna d'abord.

Et est-ce que l'assurance pourrait couvrir les dégâts de Fairy Tail au moins ? Oh misère, il avait peur !

_Plus tard, dans le hall de Sabertooth,_

Trouver une place devenait difficile. Plutôt que de jouer des pieds et des mains, Sting s'installa en hauteur sur une poutre qui dépassait du plafond avec Rogue et Yuna. Lector et Frosch étaient toujours à l'appartement en train de se reposer. Ils avaient été malades toute la nuit parce qu'ils avaient abusé de gâteau hier. M'enfin c'était vrai que le gâteau fait par sa sœur avait été bon.

Peu importe. Aujourd'hui il y avait foule. C'était chose rare. Sabertooth n'était pas une guilde où on allait pour passer du bon temps. On venait ici pour faire son rapport après une mission, retrouver quelqu'un ou choisir une mission. On restait rarement plus longtemps à moins de faire partie du top 20. A ce niveau, on craignait un peu moins Gemma et le reste de la guilde.

Sting s'assura que personne ne s'approchait. A cette hauteur, Rogue et lui pouvaient se réceptionner sans trop de mal si on les poussait par terre. Yuna par contre apprenait encore à tomber sans se faire mal. Une chute de cette hauteur lui serait fatale. Et de toute façon, personne ne touchait à sa petite sœur. Elle n'était pas de Sabertooth, on n'avait pas à lui faire des coups bas. Pas à elle.

Minerva se tenait sur une estrade dans un coin de la pièce. Elle servait rarement mais la tigresse aimait s'en servir pour les annonces officielles. C'était un peu mieux que de squatter le bureau de son père. Et ils n'avaient pas d'autre endroit assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde.

-Avant toute chose, je vous rappelle que la cohabitation avec Fairy Tail nous a été imposée par le Conseil. Toute plainte est inutile. Maintenant je vais vous indiquer qui hébergera qui, avec l'accord de maitre Makarov qui sera lui-même hébergé à Sabertooth. Il a été convenu que les mages de Sabertooth qui servaient d'hôtes pouvaient demander une aide financière aux mages de Fairy Tail à la hauteur de leurs moyens.

Puis elle commença à citer divers noms. Sting réussit à en retenir quelques-uns. Himichi partagerait sa chambre avec une certaine Levy. Orga avait gagné la palme, sans même être là, avec Laxus, Jet, Droy et Gajeel. Ça allait saigner. Rufus cohabiterait avec Gray. Minerva mettrait des matelas dans sa chambre pour Juvia et Erza. Sting, Rogue, Yuna, Lector et Frosch devraient trouver de la place pour Lisanna, Mirajane et Elfman Strauss. Et ben ils allaient rigoler…

* * *

Voilà le point où j'ai joué : tous les mages de Fairy Tail ne dorment pas dans la guilde de Sabertooth. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour moi, une guilde est aussi représentée par ses membres et donc par leur lieu de vie. D'où mon choix. Pour les mages qui n'ont pas été cités, je précise qu'ils se partagent un dortoir ou des chambres.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ? N'oubliez pas, vos suggestions sur les couples sont les bienvenues !


	3. Lisanna : rencontrons nos hôtes

Et voici la suite ! Vous avez sans doute remarquez le changement de titre qui est passé de _Cohabitons sans tout détruire_ à _Sans guilde ; Avec haine. _Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas d'autre titre mais que je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça. Vous êtes aussi nombreux à m'avoir fait remarquer une incohérence sur laquelle je reviens : Jet est bel et bien mort. Dans le chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'autre erreur, il y aura la liste des membres de Fairy Tail qui sont morts (et je sens qu'on va me haïr...)

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Whiteliliy : tu as raison. Yuna vient à la guilde dans le dos de Gemma ^^ tout simplement ! Et c'est une très bonne question. Vu leur ressemblance physique, Rogue se demande s'il n'aurait pas un lien de parenté avec Gajeel mais n'a aucune preuve en ce sens. J'y reviendrai ^^

TheFanDuGruvia : il y aura du GruVia mais pas comme tu l'entends :p et tu verras la cohabitation ;)

Shiina : Natsu ? il va arriver, une fois qu'il se sera remis d'Erza qui l'a assommé pour le tenir tranquille !

Sinon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'idées de couples et j'en suis un peu triste. Faites-vous plaisir ! Racontez n'importe quoi ! Surprenez-moi ! Surprenez-vous !

Bonne lecture (et réflexion) !

* * *

Lisanna posa sa valise par terre quand ils firent une pause devant un immeuble. La sangle lui sciait les doigts. Laxus avait raison, elle avait pris trop d'affaires. Simplement, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle aurait besoin. Se contenter du strict minimum s'était avéré compliqué. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à ne remplir _que_ deux gros sacs. La plupart des filles en avaient beaucoup plus. Il avait fallu mettre le holà ou sinon certaines emmenaient toutes leurs affaires. Notamment Levy qui voulait presque emmener toute sa bibliothèque.

Sting était en train de s'énerver contre une porte qui s'était bloquée. Il finit par lui mettre un coup d'épaule et elle daigna enfin de s'ouvrir. Une vieille peau fut subitement sur lui. Grande, squelettique, pâle et vêtue de noire, elle ressemblait à une harpie. Et ne semblait pas connaitre l'usage des douches. Ça sentait… la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? caqueta-t-elle. Mais vous allez finir par me la casser un jour ! Bande de voyous ! Et qui est-ce que vous nous ramenez cette fois ?

Le dragon blanc siffla méchamment. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas sa concierge. Génial… Lisanna eut une pensée pour l'appartement de Laxus et sa concierge en or. Elle aurait bien voulu loger là en attendant qu'on répare la guilde, quitte à devoir prendre le train tous les jours. Mais non, quand Fairy Tail déménageait, elle emmenait tout le monde dans ses cartons.

-Hé oh ! On se calme la vieille ! La porte est bloquée, faut bien qu'on rentre ! Et eux, c'est notre problème.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Un ascenseur semblait en travaux. Lisanna espéra en s'engageant dans la cage d'escalier qu'ils n'habitaient pas tout en haut. Parce que même si leurs hôtes les aidaient à porter leurs affaires, ça allait être long.

-La propriétaire sera prévenue ! beugla de sa voix stridente la concierge.

Sting marmonna dans sa barbe une série d'insultes à l'intention de la concierge. Yuna et Rogue échangèrent un regard blasé. Visiblement, ils avaient l'habitude que Sting râle contre la concierge. Cela dit, vu son caractère, ça pouvait se comprendre.

-Vous habitez à quel étage ? se renseigna Mirajane.

-L'avant-dernier, répondit Rogue. Le cinquième.

Ce devaient être les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la guilde. La cadette des Strauss en laissa tomber sa valise. Il venait non seulement de parler mais en plus, ce qu'il disait… Cinq étages ? Sérieusement ?

Yuna vint à leur secours. Elle leur expliqua, avec sa gaieté naturelle, qu'en fait, ici ils ne comptaient pas le rez-de-chaussée. Donc l'étage où ils entraient était le premier étage ici. Pourquoi ? Parce que Crocus avait eu autrefois beaucoup de souterrain et de caves qui formaient une petite ville souterraine. Maintenant on y allait beaucoup moins mais ça avait laissé des traces. Donc en fait, ils étaient au quatrième.

-Et vous montez tout à pied depuis longtemps ?

-Ça fait cinq ans qu'on a cet appart, expliqua Sting sans même se retourner. Ils ont commencé à mettre un ascenseur hier.

Autrement dit, ils n'en profiteraient pas tout de suite. Lisanna soupira. Ça allait être long, elle le sentait. Surtout avec Mira-nee qui ne disait pas un mot. Elle était encore plongée dans la perte de Fried et refusait d'aller de l'avant. Bien que Lisanna comprenne sa douleur, Fried était mort pour protéger sa grande sœur, elle en avait un peu marre. Ils avaient tous perdus des êtres chers à cause des dragons et les vivants devaient en plus surmonter pas mal de séquelles. Jet était mort. Wakaba était mort. Max était mort. Et bien qu'ils leurs manquent tous les jours, ils essayaient tous d'aller de l'avant. Lisanna aurait voulu compter sur le soutien de sa sœur ou au moins ne pas avoir à la regarder se complaire dans son malheur.

Elf-niichan de son côté préférait garder le silence devant les tigres. Il les estimait trop personnels pour qu'on leur parle. Ça allait être pratique pour demander le sel. Dire qu'on les hébergeait gentiment et sans se plaindre. Tu parles que Fairy Tail était l'exemple à suivre. Pour le moment, c'était plutôt Sabertooth. Ils auraient très bien pu les laisser se débrouiller pour trouver un logement. Mais non. Minerva s'était cassé la tête à trouver des gens qui pourraient prendre des mages de la guilde adverse chez eux pour une durée indéterminée. Et si on prenait quelques secondes pour compter, ceux qui hébergeaient les Strauss allaient se retrouver à huit dans leur appartement. Déjà que cinq ça devait faire beaucoup.

Dans le dernier palier avant d'arriver à leur étage, si Lisanna avait bien compris, elle eut une sensation de malaise. Quelque chose ne voulait pas qu'elle passe. Elle ralentit, chercha sa respiration pour chasser le nœud d'angoisse et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Son frère et sa sœur n'avaient pas l'air d'aller bien. Les locaux par contre continuèrent leur chemin après avoir salué une personne invisible. Dans le doute, et parce que c'était l'unique solution qu'elle avait avant même d'appeler au secours, Lisanna les imita. Ce fut comme si elle avait donné un mot de passe. La chose qui la bloquait s'en alla, satisfaite. Elle regarda derrière elle, cherchant elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle ne trouva rien d'anormal. Etrange.

-C'est monsieur Hiro, expliqua Yuna. Il était déjà là quand on est arrivé. Si on ne le salue pas, il ne veut pas laisser passer les gens. C'est pour ça que quand on est arrivés, personne ne pouvait prendre les appartements du dessus. En plus, ils étaient hantés. On a fait partir ceux qu'on pouvait et on prend le temps de saluer monsieur Hiro.

-Hanté ? Votre appart est hanté ? répéta la cadette des Strauss avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Mais les fantômes n'existaient pas. Oh non ! Ce n'étaient que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ! Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Il l'était, corrigea Yuna.

Ils firent une pause en haut des escaliers tandis que Rogue ouvrait une porte. Et ce fut à cet instant que Lisanna se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. La plus belle guilde de tous les temps n'était plus qu'un tas de mages blessés, invalides, incapables de subvenir à leurs besoins. Leur repaire n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre et ils tentaient de survivre malgré tout. Au point d'avoir accepté de confier certains des leurs à leurs anciens ennemis. Oui, elles étaient belles les fées. On leur avait arraché les ailes et elles espéraient quand même voler de nouveau dans le ciel azuré.

Cependant toutes ses pensées négatives furent refoulées quand elle vit l'appartement où ils allaient vivre quelques temps. Un « whoa » d'admiration franchi ses lèvres. Elle se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur. C'était bien plus propre qu'elle ne se serait attendue d'un appartement occupé par deux hommes. Le salon était immense, assez pour accueillir un écran plat, deux consoles de jeux et deux étagères remplies de films et de jeux vidéo. Un grand canapé faisait face à l'écran et un second était à côté, tourné vers la cuisine que l'on voyait depuis l'entrée. Elle prolongeait parfaitement le salon et apportait, par une immense porte-fenêtre en verre, toute la luminosité dont pouvait rêver le dragon du même élément. Rien n'empêchait la lumière d'entrer, au contraire. Seuls deux rideaux couvraient le verre pour empêcher un indiscret de voir ce qui se passait dans l'appartement.

Lisanna jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche à la bibliothèque assez large qui se trouvait un peu en retrait contre le mur, derrière le canapé qui défiait l'écran. Il n'y avait dedans que des livres usés, vieillis. Des livres qu'on avait parce qu'on les aimait et qui s'usaient en même temps que les chaussures à force de marcher. Ces livres ne se contentaient pas de faire voyager le lecteur, ils bougeaient physiquement avec lui. Certains n'étaient même pas dans la langue de Fiore. A bien y regarder, on voyait qu'un peu de la poussière du voyage étaient restés dessus, comme pour témoigner de leur double voyage.

Dans un coin, un mur était recouvert par une immense carte de Fiore. On ne voyait pas très bien les contours, tout ou presque disparaissait sous des photos et des affiches. Toutes avaient des dates et une légende. _Première mission en solo. Première mission avec Rogue. Première mission des Twin Dragons… _

En dehors de cela, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable ici. On sentait qu'on pouvait laisser ses problèmes à la porte. L'appartement avait une âme que ses occupants avaient sentie et prit soin de ne pas détruire. C'était là le charme de leur appartement. Plutôt que de faire à leur idée, ils avaient fait attention à s'adapter sur certains points, pour que la magie ne soit pas rompue.

-C'est magnifique, souffla la mage de Fairy Tail.

Sting bomba le torse, fier d'entendre ça. Il se fit bousculer par Yuna qui filait vers une chambre après avoir retiré sa veste et ses chaussures.

-Je vais faire le lit ! claqua-t-elle.

-Quel lit ? demanda Lisanna en oubliant un instant d'admirer l'appartement.

Le jour où Laxus et elle s'installaient tous les deux dans un appartement, elle en voulait un comme ça ! Puis elle se souvint que son couple battait pas mal de l'aile ces derniers temps et tira une croix sur cette idée. Mieux valait ne pas se donner de faux espoirs.

-Ben oui, pour toi et Mirajane !

-On s'est dit que ça serait plus simple comme ça, expliqua Sting. Yuna va vous laisser sa chambre et viendra dormir avec moi. Et soit on met un matelas pour qu'Elfman dorme avec vous, soit on déplie le canapé.

Rogue était déjà parti chercher des draps propres pour le lit. Lisanna se tourna vers son frère. Il hésita puis sortit de son mutisme.

-Ce sera plus simple si je dors avec mes sœurs. Comme ça personne n'aura à attendre trop longtemps pour se lever si je dors trop longtemps le matin.

Ça y est ! Il communiquait avec tout le monde ! On pouvait reprendre espoir ! En attendant, elle admira Sting qui leur faisait en vitesse une visite de l'appartement en se contentant de pointer les choses du doigt.

-Voici ma chambre. Par la porte entrouverte on apercevait un gros bazar. Voici celle de Rogue. Il montrait une porte close à côté de la sienne mais plus proche de l'entrée. N'entrez sous aucun prétexte vous tenez à la vie ! Silence des Strauss. Ça va, je déconne ! Voici la chambre de Yuna. Il indiqua la pièce où Yuna avait disparu, en face de la chambre de Sting. Et aussi la salle de bains, à côté. Le verrou ne marche pas et on s'y est fait. On a un peu tendance à rentrer même quand les gens prennent la douche. Les chiottes sont avec. Bon ben voilà… J'crois que c'est tout.

-La machine à laver dans la salle de bains déconne ! ajouta Yuna. Quand elle refuse de démarrer, faut la rouvrir et la fermer violemment. Et pour l'ouvrir à la fin, il faut lui donner un coup de pied !

-Ouais. Merci Yuna. Ah ! Et on a pas de lave-vaisselle. Pas la place.

.

_Plus tard dans la soirée,_

Installée confortablement sur le lit que Yuna leur avait cédé, Lisanna lisait tranquillement une brochure sur Crocus. Après tout, s'ils devaient rester ici pour on ne savait combien de temps, mieux valait se renseigner sur la ville non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour une ville qui était la capitale, Crocus ne proposait pas grand-chose. Un roi avait, plusieurs siècles auparavant, fait de Crocus la capitale. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un petit hameau. Si bien que les gens étaient venus pour se rapprocher du palais. On avait donné dans le logement avant tout le reste si bien qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'activités à l'année. Juste quelques rassemblements, ce genre de choses. Lisanna nota avec intérêt que Sabertooth avait sa petite page de pub. Guilde puissante et qui avait, exotisme suprême, trois mages qui ne venaient pas de Fiore. Fait presque étonnant, il n'y avait même pas le nom de ces mages, ni une photo d'eux dans une tenue traditionnelle de leur pays. Vu comment Gemma tentait de mettre en avant sa guilde depuis que Fairy Tail l'avait détrôné, c'était étonnant. Peut-être plus tard ?

-A table ! cria Yuna depuis la cuisine.

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans le salon. Lisanna se dirigea bien volontiers vers la cuisine. Yuna terminait de mettre la table tandis que Rogue mettait sur la table une énorme marmite fumante. Bien sûr, songea Lisanna. Vu l'appétit des dragons slayers, il leur fallait au moins ça. Est-ce que ça suffirait au moins ? Et puis, c'était quoi ? On aurait dit du ragout mais ça avait l'air bizarre. L'odeur était étrange. Et la couleur aussi. Mais ça avait l'air bon. Tout le monde s'installa gaiement à table.

-Au fait Yuna ?

La rousse se faisait remplir son assiette par Rogue. Elle récupéra son assiette avant d'adresser un regard à son frère.

-Hum ?

-J'aimerai que tu évites de trop t'approcher de Natsu.

-T'es jaloux parce que t'as perdu contre ?

Elle le taquinait mais les mages de Fairy Tail voyaient rouge. Tellement que Lisanna se leva d'un coup, manquant de bousculer Yuna qui essayait d'attraper le pichet d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Natsu est juste dans une mauvaise passe ! Il n'est pas dangereux et certainement plus fréquentable que certains types de ta guilde !

Pour toute réponse, le dragon blanc lui éclata de rire au nez. Rogue se concentra sur son assiette avec un soupir.

-T'entends la demoiselle Rogue ? Il est dans une mauvaise passe ! Sérieusement, ils sont cons à Fairy Tail ou quoi ? Il redevint sérieux un instant malgré ses yeux rieurs. Alors à Fairy Tail vous laissez vos dragons slayers se démerder tous seuls ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes au juste ?

Sting leva les yeux au ciel. Rogue prit la parole à son tour, sans se départir de son calme légendaire :

-Les dragons slayers sont des humains avec un instinct de dragon. Peu importe à quel point nous pouvons paraitre calmes et civilisés, l'instinct n'est jamais loin. C'est pour cela que parfois nous avons des réactions… Bizarres. Et qu'il vaut mieux prendre certaines précautions devant nous.

-Ne jamais saigner devant un dragon slayer, récita Yuna en comptant sur ses doigts. Ne jamais s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime. Et s'il commence à vraiment s'énerver, fuir si on le peut.

Sting acquiesça.

-Natsu est en train de perdre la boule. Et ça c'est dangereux. Il prit une bouchée et pointa sa fourchette vers les mages de Fairy Tail après avoir avalé. Vous avez du remarquer que les autres dragons slayers l'évitaient autant que possible ? Les Strauss ne purent qu'acquiescer. Ils ont même peut-être demandé à ce qu'il parte. Lisanna baissa la tête parce que Laxus lui avait fait part du refus de Makarov à cette requête. C'est parce qu'on sent qu'il devient complètement barge. Un dragon, ou un dragon slayer, fou c'est dangereux. Alors on évite de trainer dans les parages pour ne pas s'en prendre plein la gueule. Et c'est pour ça que je dis à ma sœur d'en faire de même. Eloignez les gosses aussi. Juste un conseil, comme ça

-Pourquoi ? Lisanna se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, abattue. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est deviendrait fou ?

-Il a perdu quelqu'un qui lui était précieux, expliqua Rogue dans son assiette. C'est la douleur qui le rend fou et parce qu'il refuse d'admettre la réalité.

-Mais Lucy n'est pas morte ! Enfin pas vraiment !

-Pour lui, c'est comme si elle l'était, répondit le dragon noir. Certains dragons… Ne se remettent jamais de la perte de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur compagne.

-Parce que Natsu était du genre monogame ?

-Sting ?

-Oui ?

-Mange. Ça va être froid.

* * *

Pour Lucy, attention spoil pour ma fic sur Sabertooth, elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Elle a été tuée mais plutôt que de "passer de l'autre côté" elle est devenue un esprit céleste. Je ne sais pas quand mais vous la verrez dans ma fic, c'est prévu au programme !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	4. Himichi : début de cohabitation

Et voici la suite que je vous poste rapidement avant de retourner au chapitre de la semaine prochaine (trois pages sur cinq de faites !). Un petit chapitre du point de vue d'Himichi, un nouveau OC qui a été introduit dans cette fic. J'espère que ça vous aidera à mieux la cerner, la comprendre et peut-être à l'apprécier ?

Petite réponse aux reviews :

white liliy : du Rogue/Yuna ? et bien non, dans le sens où Yuna n'a que quatorze ans et qu'elle est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses selon Rogue mais peut-être dans le sens de rapprochement ? Natsu ne tombera pas amoureux d'une mage de Sabertooth, non. Je pense que tu verras mieux tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

P.S : certaines fautes dans les répliques d'Himichi sont volontaires ! Pas les autres XD

* * *

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. Himichi termina de mettre une couverture sur le lit, comme on faisait ici. D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, les gens d'une autre guilde resteraient ici le temps pour eux de récolter assez d'argent pour réparer leur guilde. En attendant, ils dormiraient où ils le pouvaient, chez les gens qui acceptaient de les héberger malgré la haine que se vouaient les deux guildes. Pourquoi déjà ? Pour une histoire de défaite. Himichi n'était là que depuis trois mois mais elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de gens partir parce qu'ils avaient été mauvais. Et encore, lui avait-on dit, avant c'était pire. Une seule défaite et là… Heureusement que les règles s'étaient assouplies.

Quoi qu'il en soit, celle avec qui elle allait partager sa chambre se nommait Levy MacGarden. Pas très grande, toute fine avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux noisette, elle s'efforçait depuis qu'elle était arrivée de ne pas prendre trop de place avec ses affaires. Oh ! Et elle semblait très gênée des cicatrices qui lui striaient le visage. C'était étrange. Ici, les gens n'aimaient pas souvent avoir des cicatrices. Sans doute parce que le pays étant plus sûr, on n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des armes, de se défendre au corps à corps face à des brigands et les bêtes sauvages qui descendaient dans les villages l'hiver, poussées par la faim, n'étaient plus que des légendes. Sans être si sauvages qu'on le disait, les pays de l'Est d'où elle venait étaient vraiment différents. Certes, on y avait une vie moins confortable, certaines forêts n'étaient pas sûres, l'hiver était bien souvent mortel, certains ne revenaient jamais d'un voyage… Mais elle aimait la beauté sauvage de son pays, les sonorités musicales de sa langue, l'aisance qu'on avait à se comprendre d'un peuple à l'autre, la magie de découvrir une créature que beaucoup qualifiaient ailleurs de légende… Elle ne voyait pas comment Fiore pouvait vivre comme ça. Dans un monde aussi fade et aussi fermé aux autres…

-Merci de m'héberger, dit subitement Levy. Je vais essayer de trouver une mission pour que tu n'aies pas à tout payer.

Héberger. Loger quelqu'un. Oui, elle connaissait ce mot malgré son maigre vocabulaire.

-Ce rien, répondit-elle.

Cette formulation était incorrecte, on lui avait dit cela de nombreuses fois. Mais Levy ne la reprit pas, occupée qu'elle était à ranger ses affaires dans la partie de l'armoire que son hôtesse lui avait dégagée. Elle avait peu de vêtements dans ses affaires en fait. La grande majorité de ses deux valises étaient pleines de livres. Himichi profita d'avoir terminé de faire le lit pour en prendre un et le regarder. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant le sens. Elle finit par l'ouvrir sans se soucier de le mettre à l'envers ou à l'endroit. Des signes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre parcouraient les pages. Elle fit tourner les pages à toute vitesse, incapable de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, elle lisait très mal, même sa langue maternelle. Elle avait appris mais oublié. De toute façon, elle n'en n'avait pas l'utilité. Elle gagnait bien sa vie avant de venir à Fiore et voyager ne lui avait pas demandé de carte. Par contre, ici, ils avaient ce qu'ils appelaient _la paperasse_. Il fallait remplir des papiers pour répondre à des questions et obtenir certaines choses. Par exemple, le droit de vivre ici. Rien que pour ça, il fallait remplir beaucoup de papiers avec beaucoup de questions. Comment elle s'appelait. D'où elle venait. Pourquoi elle venait ici. Si elle avait eu des maladies graves. Si elle avait des enfants, des frères et sœurs, des parents… Si elle avait de la magie. Si oui, quelle était-elle. Quel type de magie elle contrôlait. Et sa puissance alors ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, il fallait l'indiquer. Parce qu'ici, ils comptaient en dizaine. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi ne comptaient-ils pas de vingt en vingt ? Car après tout, s'ils avaient dix doigts aux mains, ils avaient aussi dix doigts aux pieds, c'était plus logique de se baser sur ça !

Ah oui ! Ils demandaient aussi ce qu'elle faisait en travail. Et donc, si elle continuerait à faire ce travail ici. D'ailleurs, appartenait-elle à la catégorie riche ? Ou pauvre ? Combien gagnait-elle par an ? Sa meilleure année ? Sa pire ?

Et ça durait, des pages et des pages… Elle ne répondait pas à toutes les questions. Déjà, pour l'argent, il n'y avait aucune équivalence entre Fiore et les autres pays. Et pour les métiers… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire pareil ici. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée dans l'eau pour récupérer les mêmes choses. Tout simplement parce que la mer ici ne contenait pas les mêmes choses que chez elle. Alors elle était venue chez les mages, parce qu'ici, quiconque avait de la magie devait aller dans une guilde, même s'il était très faible. Drôle de coutume.

Himichi referma le livre d'un coup et le reposa. Ici, les livres avaient souvent des images. Plus souvent que chez elle. On aimait le savoir écrit, livré tel quel. Ils n'aimaient pas le savoir oral qui impliquait de retenir puis de comprendre ce qu'on disait. Trop compliqué pour eux. Ils n'aimaient pas se compliquer la vie. Certes, c'était pratique les missions mais ils avaient une si mauvaise mémoire… Ils l'utilisaient très mal. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que tout était gravé dans leur mémoire et qu'il fallait s'habituer à la faire travailler. C'était comme leur lacryma pour les histoires en images. Tout était dessus, il fallait juste trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-Tu ne sais pas lire Himichi ?

-Non. J'aime pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire… C'est tellement bien de lire ! On apprend plein de choses !

-Si écoute les gens, apprend.

Si elle se décidait à écouter vraiment les gens parler leur langue, elle allait apprendre très vite, oui. Mais elle s'en sentait lasse. Elle connaissait déjà trois langues, c'était beaucoup, surtout quand on savait qu'une langue suffisait généralement pour arriver à traverser une partie du continent. La monnaie n'était même pas importante, le troc primait. Et puis, les pièces de monnaies, ce n'était que des métaux forgés. Quelle valeur leur accorder ? Pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu de cuivre, c'était précieux. Pour ceux qui extrayaient de l'or chaque jour, c'était d'un banal…

Levy termina de ranger ses affaires en silence. Himichi bailla. Il était tard. Elle était habituée à vivre avec le soleil pour travailler, mis à part certaines nuits de l'année.

-Fatiguée… Bonne nuit !

Et elle laissa Levy prendre ses marques. Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que Levy la fixait. Elle savait pourquoi. Ses vêtements traditionnels cachaient les côtés de son cou pour une bonne raison. Une raison qui expliquait la présence de sa colonie près de la mer, là où le poisson, les coraux rares et les huitres perlières pullulaient. Son peuple avait développé des branchies, situées sur les côtés du cou. Certains jours, ils sifflaient, à la recherche d'eau à filtrer. Cela choquait les gens d'ici, les mettait mal à l'aise. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas vu la peau fine qui se développait dans l'eau entre ses doigts et ses orteils pour lui permettre de bouger plus vite. Ni sa seconde paupière qui lui protégeait les yeux dans l'eau salée de la mer. Ni sa seconde rangée de dents, plus pointues qui sortaient rarement.

-C'est… étonnant, bafouilla la fée. C'est ta magie ?

Certains essayaient de trouver une explication logique. Rationnelle. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Et puis rationnel… La magie n'était pas si rationnelle quand on y pensait. Car après tout, à la base, c'était quelque chose qui rendaient possible certaines choses impossibles. Quoi que les gens ne s'accordaient jamais sur ce qui était possible ou non.

-Non. Je suis née… comment ça.

Comme sa mère avant elle, sa grand-mère et ainsi de suite depuis la nuit des temps. La légende racontait que sa colonie avait été fondée par des sirènes amoureuses de marins, qui, au lieu de les noyer, préféraient s'installer près de la côte, entre mer et terre pour vivre leur amour interdit. Et les gens de son peuple étaient les descendants de ces unions.

D'autres disaient que c'étaient plutôt des sirènes qui s'étaient approchées de la terre ferme, sans doute poussées par la faim ou quelque chose comme ça et qui avaient petit à petit perdu certaines particularités pour s'adapter à leur nouveau milieu. Peu importait vraiment qui avait raison, qui avait tort. Les sirènes ne les aimaient pas. Parfois, elles surgissaient en pleine journée ou en pleine nuit, capturaient tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient attraper, leur arrachait branchies, pieds et mains pour les empêcher de fuir, à moins que ce ne soit pour leur retirer toute ressemblance avec elles, pour les laisser mourir. Une fois noyés, elles leurs arrachaient le cœur puis le dévoraient.

Alors certes, c'était dangereux que de vivre ici, de plonger chaque jour pour trouver de quoi vivre mais tel était leur vie. Ils naissaient, sûrs d'être condamnés à la cruauté de leurs anciennes sœurs car on finissait toujours par être trop lent ou trop malchanceux pour leur échapper. Et Himichi ne voulait pas de ça. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre sans se demander si le soir elle serait toujours en vie. Elle ne voulait plus voir les siens mourir. Elle ne voulait plus plonger dans la mer, cet endroit où elle se sentait si bien, en guettant sans arrêt, la peur au ventre, l'arrivé du danger. Car il n'y avait pas que les sirènes. Les requins et leur manie de les confondre avec des poissons, les serpents de mer et leurs crocs vénéneux, les poulpes géants et leurs tentacules broyeurs, les marins et leur inconscience, les rivalités au sein de la colonie…

Elle avait quitté la colonie. Au début, ça avait été dur. Sa peau lui réclamait de l'eau, ses branchies la brûlaient à cause de cet air de moins en moins humide, du soleil qui n'était plus filtré par l'eau une partie de la journée… Et son estomac… La viande, cette denrée si commune à l'intérieur des terres avait manqué de la tuer. Plus dur à digérer que le poisson… Et le sel. Habituée à vivre dans un environnement salé, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait besoin de sel, quotidiennement. Et dans les terres, il coutait si cher…

Elle avait fini par s'y habituer bien que la mer lui manque toujours. Parfois elle arrivait à y retourner et s'y trempait. Son corps et son âme en soupiraient de bonheur. Ces moments rares où les rares douleurs qui s'obstinaient à la suivre s'apaisaient totalement.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas son seul bonheur. Elle aimait découvrir ces endroits dont elle avait entendu parler mais n'avait jamais vu. Elle aimait l'exotisme poussé à l'extrême. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue à Fiore, ce pays si fermé… Elle avait choisi Sabertooth parce qu'elle était la seule guilde où quelqu'un parlant sa langue pouvait l'aider en cas de gros coup dur. Et il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Ni amis ni alliés. Juste des gens qu'elle pouvait côtoyer et qui ignoraient superbement son émerveillement quand elle découvrait une chose étrange.

-Bonne nuit Himichi, fit Levy en écho tandis qu'elle finissait de se changer et se couchait.

Elle se roula en boule, tira la couverture sur sa tête et s'endormit. Comme toujours, ses rêves furent peuplés par la mer, les vagues, l'iode… Elle revit le scintillement des écailles des poissons, les déploiement de couleur des coraux, le silence et la sérénité absolus, le soleil qui caressait l'eau…

Le lendemain, elle émergea avant Levy. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cuisines, toujours vêtue d'un pyjama. Ça aussi, c'était magique. Si on le voulait, quand on se levait, on n'était pas toujours obligés de s'habiller, de manger puis d'aller travailler. On pouvait garder ses vêtements de la nuit aussi longtemps qu'on le voulait. Certains ne se changeaient même pas !

Comme d'habitude, la cuisine était pratiquement vide. Les fourneaux étaient inoccupés, aucune vaisselle n'attendait d'être faite, personne ne se battait pour un truc dans le frigo qui était le dernier, on ne s'appelait pas le long des deux grandes et longues tables pour se retrouver sur le même banc, la lumière du soleil ne passait pas encore par les fenêtres en simple verre… Minerva n'avait pas encore mis ses vêtements si moulants et évocateurs. Vêtue d'un très vieux peignoir, qui n'avait d'ailleurs que le nom tellement il était usé, que Gemma détestait, elle sirotait son thé du matin. Thé qui venait de l'est et que Rogue et Orga ramenaient en grande quantité à chaque voyage. Et pour cause, il était délicieux. Légèrement sucré naturellement, il réchauffait agréablement le cœur et l'âme. Une seule gorgée apaisait la colère. Minerva, Rufus et Rogue en buvaient souvent. Himichi, elle, avait découvert grâce à Sting le _café_. Cette étrange boisson amère dans laquelle on mettait diverses choses. Notamment, le _latte macchiato_. C'était si bon qu'elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu vivre sans.

Elle prépara donc sa boisson fétiche ainsi que son éternel gruau au poisson, repas qu'elle avait mangé toute sa vie et qui lui permettait de bien commencer sa journée. Chantonnant, elle gagna sa place habituelle, une place solitaire qui lui faisait tourner le dos à toute la tablée. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à supporter les regards pesants de ses camarades. Du moins avait-elle dû supporter ces regards au début. Maintenant, on l'ignorait et on la laissait tranquille. Mais l'habitude était là.

-Excuse-moi ?

Elle leva la tête de son repas un instant. C'était un de ces mages de l'autre guilde, _Fairy Tail_. Ses cheveux noirs formaient comme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. Une veste jaune était ouverte sur un haut blanc et il portait un pantalon noir. Et pire que tout, il était _gras_. A l'est, être gras était mal vu. Tout pouvait changer trop vite, il fallait sans arrêter être sur le qui-vive. Donc pas de place pour l'oisiveté. Voir une personne avec autant de graisse la choquait toujours. Les gens comme Orga étaient tout en muscle, ça ne la gênait pas. Mais lui…

-Je m'appelle Droy, je suis un ami de Levy.

Il parlait tranquillement, son plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Il articulait un peu plus que les autres, ce qui lui permit de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il racontait. Levy. Un ami de Levy. Il allait lui demander si elle l'avait vu. En temps normal, elle l'aurait envoyé promener. Simplement, malgré son cou découvert, il ne fixait pas ses branchies d'un air surpris ou dégouté. Non, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme une personne normale. Il était bien la première personne de ce pays qui faisait ça. Jusqu'à présent, seuls ses compatriotes avaient eu cette prévenance. Tout le monde était attiré à un moment où à un autre par cette particularité.

-Est-ce que tu sais si elle est levée ?

Levée. Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Etait-ce une autre façon de demander si on avait vu quelqu'un ? Elle chercha dans son vocabulaire bien maigre pour trouver une réponse qui, elle l'espérait, était crédible. Il ne se fâcha pas d'attendre, la laissant chercher. Elle finit par se lancer, presque timidement :

-Elle dort.

Il n'eut pas l'air gêné, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait mal répondu à sa question parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Cet homme était étrange.

-Ah… D'accord. Ben je vais l'attendre alors. Ca te dérange si je m'assoies là pour manger ?

Manger ici ? Avec elle ? Devant elle ? Malgré toutes ces différences ? Etait-il fou ? Ou aveugle ?

-Heu… Non ?

-Ah merci ! Je déteste manger tout seul !

Il n'était pas choqué, faisait l'effort de bien ar-ti-cu-ler devant elle et voulait même manger avec elle. Elle décida qu'elle aimait bien Droy et que Levy, son amie et sa camarade de chambre, aussi. Hier, elle avait été simplement étonnée et pas dégoutée en y repensant bien. Peut-être qu'elle allait faire un effort pour apprendre la langue locale finalement.

* * *

Y'a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis XD J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de parler d'elle aussi tôt dans la fic mais ça me semblait bien même si son histoire est... rocambolesque ? Le souci, c'est que je suis encore indécise quant à sa magie donc si vous avez des suggestions... ;p

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	5. Happy : Natsu !

Coucou ! *esquive les divers projectiles lancés dans sa direction* Oui je sais ! J'ai pas posté mercredi mais je me suis retrouvée coincée en camping avec mes parents sans internet. Donc voici le chapitre de mercredi avec toutes mes excuses. Le prochain sera posté demain. Il est déjà écrit, celui d'après est à finir et celui d'encore après est déjà près (normal...).

Alors, ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Happy mais à la base, ce devait être celui d'Orga. Mais je me suis rendue compte que ça n'allait pas, parce que je n'allais pas alterner le point de vue entre un mage de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth. Donc je m'excuse s'il y a des incohérences au début.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

white liliy : ne t'en fais pas, une scène toute mignonne entre Rogue et Yuna est prévue ;) Pour les couples (mixtes ou pas) oui ! J'ai mes idées :D et non ta question ne m'a pas choquée

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mis à part quelques tensions, la cohabitation se passait bien. Dans l'ensemble, les mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth s'ignoraient. Ils discutaient parfois quand ils y étaient contraints ou entre colocataires forcés. Les mages de Fairy Tail prenaient leurs missions, organisaient des petites fêtes et des petites bagarres. Les mages de Sabertooth prenaient leurs missions, se retrouvaient à la guilde avant d'aller ailleurs. Deux mondes différents, forcés de cohabiter et qui se fuyaient. C'est dans cette ambiance étrange et lourde de tension qu'Happy se rendit compte que Natsu allait mal. Il ne souriait plus et semblait sans arrêt ailleurs. Récemment, il avait commencé à se parler à lui-même, comme déchiré entre deux états d'esprit.

Maintenant, il était près de l'entrée à fixer Bixlow et Evergreen qui discutaient dehors avec la fille rousse que Sting protégeait jalousement, Yuna. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué et personne à l'intérieur ne lui prêtait attention. Personne, sauf Orga. Mais lui arrivait à la guilde. Et il semblait méfiant envers Natsu. Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ? Que Natsu n'allait pas bien ? Ce matin, Happy avait aperçu quelques écailles sur la tête de Natsu, cachées par ses cheveux. C'était grave ?

Subitement, Yuna s'interrompit et pâlit. Elle aussi venait de remarquer Natsu. Evergreen et Bixlow se retournèrent. Ils se raidirent en voyant Natsu. Happy soupira. Les mages de Sabertooth évitaient le dragon slayer. Les mages de leur propre guilde se mettraient-ils à faire de même ? Pauvre Natsu…

Plus loin, Orga retirait les nombreux sacs qu'il portait et tira son arme. Une hallebarde avait dit Erza. Happy avait vu le mage de la foudre noire s'en servir pendant l'attaque des dragons. Elle tournait puis elle mordait, transperçant les écailles des sales bêtes presque comme du papier.

-Tu as l'odeur de deux dragons slayers sur toi.

Natsu parlait d'une voix morne, le regard vide, il ne semblait même pas voir Yuna tandis qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle avait rentré la tête dans les épaules mais si elle avait peur, elle ne le montrait pas. Un de ses bras était passé dans son dos, plié. Les trois autres mages s'étaient raidis, prêts à intervenir. Comme si Natsu représentait une menace.

-Tu me rappelles ma Lucy, elle aussi avait son sourire jusque dans les yeux.

Il passa entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui se retenaient visiblement pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus. Il les bouscula pour et saisit une mèche de cheveux de Yuna et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Comme s'il n'était plus là…

-Natsu ! appela Happy.

Evergreen lui adressa un bref regard. Mais son maitre l'ignora totalement. Il continuait de jouer avec les cheveux de Yuna. Il était ailleurs, plus que les jours précédents. Mais pourquoi ? Il était comme ça, toujours absent, toujours partagé depuis l'attaque des dragons.

-Deviens ma Lucy.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Une Lucy ? Mais Lucy était devenue un esprit, un être à la fois physique et immatériel. Yukino avait eu sa clé et elle venait parfois à la guilde pour les voir et leur permettre de prendre des nouvelles de Lucy. Pourquoi Yuna aurait-elle dû être sa Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire d'abord ?

-Je n'ai pas à changer pour toi. Surtout pas pour devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Cette réponse ne plaisait pas. Natsu se mit à grogner en guise de réponse. Le son semblait plus venir d'une gorge animale que d'une gorge humaine. Qu'arrivait-il à Natsu ? C'était les écailles ? Il était malade ? Puis il cessa de grogner. Comme le vent se calme avant une tempête.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Natsu eut juste l'air un peu plus réveillé. Puis il retomba dans son état léthargique, les yeux mi-clos. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, comme si elle était trop lourde pour qu'il la tienne correctement. Yuna soutenait son regard.

Subitement, Natsu se mit à rugir. Yuna se raidit mais ne coupa pas le contact visuel et ne recula pas. Elle essayait de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Natsu n'était pas méchant ! Au contraire, il aimait ses camarades… Il défendait les gens comme Yukino sans forcément les connaitre. Et ses sentiments pour ses amis le rendaient puissants…

-Natsu ! Laisse-la tranquille ! ordonna sèchement Bixlow.

Sting sortir à ce moment-là, sans doute pour voir ce que fichait sa protégée. Il se raidit en apercevant le dragon de feu si près de la rousse.

-Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Natsu ? Fiche-lui la paix !

Natsu avait beau être calme, il évoquait un bâton de dynamite allumé. On sait qu'il va exploser mais on ignore quand. Et Sting qui se pointait… C'était comme balancer le bâton dans un feu. Boum !

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Sting.

Les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail évitèrent de rester entre les deux dragons slayers, sans pour autant quitter leurs positions de combats. Yuna profita que Natsu regarde le nouvel arrivant pour s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds. Toutefois, elle n'alla pas loin. Le dragon de feu se retourna et l'attrapa sèchement par le poignet. Vu sa grimace, il y mettait trop de force. Il allait finir par lui briser le poignet.

-Lâche-la ! Enfoiré ! rugit Sting en bondissant sur son rival.

Son poing du dragon rata sa cible. Natsu avait bondi sur le côté, entrainant Yuna avec lui. Elle réussit à se rétablir plus ou moins. Sting se mit à tourner autour de sa cible, cherchant un angle d'attaque qui ne mettrait pas Yuna en danger. Le dragon de feu tournait en même temps que son adversaire, obligeant sa prisonnière à rester dans son dos. Orga s'approcha rapidement du combat qui se préparait, continuant de faire tourner sa hallebarde dans ses mains.

-Natsu ? Regarde ! s'exclama le seul membre féminin des Raijinshu en retirant ses lunettes.

Ses yeux brillèrent et Natsu détourna le regard. Sting en profita pour tenter de donner un coup de pied dans les jambes de Natsu afin de le déséquilibrer. Il esquiva en bousculant Yuna qui termina à genoux par terre, le poignet toujours tenu par Natsu. Elle hurla quand le poing de son geôlier manqua de s'abattre sur le visage de son frère. Sting réussit à retenir le poing à un centimètre à peine de son visage avec ses deux mains. Natsu eut un sourire mauvais et laissa son feu courir sur son poing. Le dragon blanc rugit de douleur tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail se précipitaient avec Orga pour les séparer. Ils firent reculer Natsu qui refusait de laisser partir Yuna.

Happy se mit à pleurer. Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'avait-on fait à son Natsu pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Il n'y avait pas plus gentil ! Pourquoi s'en prenait-on comme ça à son meilleur ami ?

Les cris avaient attiré du monde. Rogue sortit de la guilde à toute vitesse, Laxus et Gajeel sur les talons. D'autres mages suivirent.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna Gajeel en changeant un de ces bras en épée d'acier. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Natsu ?

Sting se relevait, les mains tremblantes. Il gémit quand Evergreen déchira ses gants pour les lui retirer avant de libérer la peau brûlée. Il regarda ses mains brulées, tremblantes avant de bouger les doigts. Du pus en coula. Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux bleus clairs. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air.

-Je vais te buter connard !

Il fut doublé par Rogue et Gajeel qui fonçaient déjà sur le dragon de feu. Le dragon noir avait dégainé une longue dague d'on ne savait trop où. Natsu esquiva, trainant Yuna derrière lui. Elle avait beau essayer de se débattre, il refusait de lâcher prise.

-Restez à l'écart, hurla Gajeel à la masse de mages qui se précipitaient. C'est un truc de dragon slayer.

-Non ! protesta Happy. Non ! Natsu n'a rien fait de mal ! Laissez-le !

Il chercha du regard quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Il tomba sur Lisanna. Oui ! Sa maman ! Elle saurait l'aider ! Elle savait, comme tout le monde, l'énorme erreur qui se déroulait actuellement. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle se cramponnait au bras de son frère comme une noyée à sa bouée et qu'elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait peur pour Natsu.

-Lisanna, dit-leur. S'il te plait.

Il s'accrocha à sa jambe, en quête de réconfort. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation du combat, l'air déboussolée. Elle finit par se réveiller et le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il en ronronna de plaisir.

-Happy… Je suis désolée…

Elle le serra un peu plus fort. Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait et partageait ses inquiétudes ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça faisait du bien !

-Mais quand plusieurs personnes te font une remarque, il faut savoir se remettre en question.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Plusieurs personnes disaient Natsu fou mais était-ce vrai ? Non il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Pas Natsu enfin ! Et puis s'il perdait la tête, qui s'occuperait de lui ? D'accord il avait Lisanna mais il avait toujours vécu avec Natsu ! Et puis, un Exceed sans dragon slayer ? Tous les exceeds qu'il connaissait et qui étaient nés sur terre avaient un dragon slayer ! Et lui alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que si Lisanna le tenait aussi bien, c'était pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Pas seulement pour le réconforter. Quoi de plus normal ? Lisanna s'inquiétait pour Laxus qui se battait. Lui non plus n'était pas remis totalement du combat contre les dragons. Gajeel non plus. Wendy était trop jeune pour se battre aussi sérieusement contre un ami. Sting s'était fait brûler les mains, il souffrait trop, il devrait sans doute finir par se retirer.

-Rogue va finir par se battre tout seul, murmura quelqu'un près d'eux, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du chat bleu.

-Nan, répondit un autre, tant qu'il a Yuna, Sting n'en démordra pas. Tu sais comment il est avec sa sœur.

Ainsi donc, Yuna était la sœur de Sting. Etrange. Happy avait entendu dire qu'on faisait en sorte de choisir des enfants sans famille pour devenir des dragons slayers. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

Les dragons slayers continuaient d'essayer d'atteindre Natsu sans toucher Yuna. Elle n'avait aucune magie et formait une cible un peu trop facile. Même en se jetant par terre, en essayant de faire des croches-pattes, elle arrivait à peine à faire vaciller son équilibre. Finalement, elle passa le bras derrière son dos et un poignard jaillit de sa manche pour finir dans sa main. L'arme finit dans le poignet de Natsu qui hurla et la lâcha enfin. Elle fila se réfugier derrière Sting qui recula pour l'éloigner du dragon de feu. Natsu se précipita mais Rogue lui bondit sur le dos, serrant son bras autour de son cou. Il en récolta une brûlure sur le bras qui l'obligea à s'éloigner.

Le dragon blanc obligea sa sœur à rejoindre le groupe de mages qui attendaient, plus ou moins nerveusement et prêts à se battre. Rufus attrapa Yuna par la ceinture et la tira en arrière tandis que Sting retournait se battre malgré les protestations de la rousse. Elle continua d'hurler, bien après que le poète l'ait emmené à l'intérieur.

En attendant, Natsu se démenait comme un beau diable. Il voulait à tout prix rejoindre Yuna. Puis son regard se posa sur Happy. Et Lisanna. Cette dernière serra nerveusement le chat contre elle. Depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Laxus, Natsu s'était remis à lui tourner autour de son amie d'enfance. Lucy n'avait pas aimé qu'il courre deux lièvres à la fois mais c'était devenu plus fort que lui.

-Lisanna !

Et il bondit dans sa direction, sans se soucier de son « fils » qui pleurait. Laxus réussit à lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant à la fois le souffle et son avancée. Il termina par terre, sur les fesses, à la recherche de son souffle. Les quatre dragons lui bondirent dessus. Il roula sur le côté, esquivant de peu la lame de Gajeel qui lui zébra le dos. Un peu plus et elle s'enfonçait dans sa colonne vertébrale, le paralysant. Personne ne retenait ses coups… C'était un véritable combat à mort à quatre contre un.

-Sois ma Lucy !

Il se prit une décharge de la part de Laxus. Il resta figé quelques secondes à peine avant de bondir de nouveau. Cette fois, le poing de Sting frappa son sternum. Rogue bondit de nouveau, visant la gorge. Natsu attrapa son bras et le tordit sèchement. Il pivota souplement dans le même temps, évitant de se faire tordre le bras. Il fut jeté sur Sting qui hurla quand ses mains brûlées entrèrent en contact avec son meilleur ami. Ils roulèrent plus loin. De nouvelles écailles courraient sur son front, transperçant la peau fine. Ses dents semblaient plus pointues qu'à l'accoutumée et une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il était fou. Happy avait beau se voiler la face depuis un moment, il n'avait guère plus le choix.

Laxus mit soudainement un genou à terre, tremblant. Oh oh. Une crise se profilait ! Lisanna fit un pas en avant, sans doute pour aller le chercher mais Elfman la retint. Incapable de bouger pour de parler, elle serra Happy contre elle. Ce fut Orga, moins sensible que les autres à la foudre, qui se chargea d'aller le chercher. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui pouvait soutenir Laxus aussi facilement vu sa carrure.

Natsu était de nouveau en train d'affronter Gajeel, Sting et Rogue. Le blond avait l'air de souffrir à cause de ses mains mais il refusait de se laisser faire. Happy partit sur la vision d'un Natsu crachant des flammes en l'air, comme pour menacer ses adversaires. Lisanna se précipita à l'intérieur, sur les talons d'Orga. Pour elle, Laxus devait-être le plus important. Elle ne se souciait plus de Natsu.

Bisca et Cana avaient fait rentrer les enfants. Azuka et Mavis semblaient nerveuses, comme si elles sentaient toute la tension des adultes. Yuna était collée à une vitre avec Rufus. Subitement, la rousse recula de la vitre en criant tandis que Rufus pâlissait. On entendit Roméo hurler.

-Il l'a tué ! Yuna semblait hystérique et le ménestrel se précipita pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre. Il vient de le tuer !

Et comme sa panique se transmettait aux enfants, Rufus la souleva et l'emmena ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lisanna. Qui est…

Fairy Tail ou Sabertooth ? Sabertooth ou Fairy Tail ? La question était sur toutes les lèvres. Qui serait la guilde une nouvelle fois endeuillée ?

Plus loin, les cris de Yuna résonnaient de plus en plus faiblement à mesure qu'elle se faisait entrainer plus profondément dans la guilde.

-Fait-les partir ! Dit-leur de me laisser ! Il l'a tué ! J'y peux rien !

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Oui je sais, vous me détestez. Mais pensez à tout ce que vous ne pourrez pas lire si vous me tuez :D

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	6. Rufus : alors j'ai raté quoi ?

Comme promis, voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise plus que le chapitre précédent. Vous me mettez la pression là . Donc voici la suite !

P.S : pour le bébé de Cana voir la fic _Bébé ? !_

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Yue-chan : oui je sais mais mes chapitres font cinq pages, j'étais arrivée aux cinq pages ! Oh ça va, ils ne sont pas dans la liste des morts.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rufus redescendit de la chambre de Minerva, nauséeux. Ne pouvant pas lutter contre son dégout, il fit un détour par des toilettes de la guilde pour renvoyer son dernier repas. Il profita d'être seul pour retirer son masque et se passer de l'eau sur le visage, tremblant. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il grimaça. Son ancienne brulure s'étalait sous tout le masque et parfois, la peau nue lui tirait. Il ignorait si c'était son imagination ou non mais c'était désagréable. Il se sécha le visage, but un peu d'eau pour chasser le gout amer de la bile puis enfila masque et chapeau pour redescendre. Il avait couché Yuna dans la chambre de Minerva, ce qui ne gênait absolument pas la tigresse, lui avait fait avaler un somnifère et l'avait laissée. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle.

En bas, un silence de mort régnait. Beaucoup avaient déserté la guilde. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe en bas. Il salua Orga moins joyeusement qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, rendu sombre par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Rogue n'était pas là et Sting se faisait soigner par Wendy. Happy était assis sur la table et regardait le vide. Minerva avait détaché ses cheveux, signe qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et qu'elle préférait retirer son masque de Sabertooth le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Makarov et Gemma parlaient à voix basse dans un coin. Quelques vitres avaient éclatées et des blessés avaient laissé des traces de sang par terre. Gajeel avait un gros bandage autour du bras. Une odeur âcre de chair brûlée s'obstinait à flotter dans l'air.

-Comment va Yuna ? demanda Sting, brisant le lourd silence de plomb.

-Je l'ai couchée dans le lit de Minerva après lui avoir donné de quoi dormir. Son sommeil est agité mais il n'y a rien d'autre que l'on puisse faire. Elle est sous le choc.

Le dragon blanc passa ses mains fraichement soignées sur son visage, puis les mains cachant le bas de son visage à partir du nez, il regarda le plafond, comme à la recherche d'une idée géniale. Il finit par soupirer et se lever sans rajouter un mot. Il allait voir Yuna. Et sans doute chercher du réconfort près de sa sœur. Lector le suivit en silence. Ils croisèrent Himichi qui arrivait avec une gourde dans la main. Rufus la reconnut car tous ceux qui venaient de l'est et qu'il connaissait, ce qui réduisait ce nombre à trois personnes, en possédaient une semblable. Ils transportaient dedans un alcool qui réchauffait agréablement sans rendre saoul. Quand ils se retrouvaient entre eux le soir et qu'il faisait frais, même Yuna avait le droit d'en boire une gorgée ou deux.

Un jour, songea Rufus, il en demanderait à Orga ou à Rogue. Cette boisson faisait du bien au cœur. Seul obstacle, sur chaque gourde il y avait les marques du clan, ou de la famille ou peu importait le nom qu'on lui donnait. En avoir une vierge portait malheur disait-on. Tant pis, il trouverait une feinte. En attendant, il savait très bien chez qui sonner pour en piquer un peu.

-Tiens, boit, dit-elle en la tendant à un enfant.

Roméo se nommait-il. Il semblait en état de choc, l'air déconnecté du reste. Wendy aussi tremblait. Pauvres enfants. Même un adulte plutôt aguerri était dégouté. Alors eux… Rufus ferma les yeux tandis que défilait dans son esprit les images qui s'y étaient gravées. Et il ne devait pas être le seul. Il se souvenait de Natsu qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le groupe de mages parce qu'il voyait Lisanna s'en aller. Un adulte, Macao, s'était précipité parce que Roméo se trouvait pile sur sa trajectoire. Tout le monde serait certainement hanté pendant un bon moment par la vision du dragon de feu qui saisissait la tête de ce nouvel adversaire et du feu qui courrait sur ses mains. Le crâne avait fondu.

Une main sur la bouche, Rufus retint une nausée. Et il ne devait pas être le seul. Cana était en train de descendre une bière, son bébé dans les bras. Ah c'était beau l'exemple ! Certes, la bière était très bon pour l'allaitement mais tout de même ! Et comment avait-elle réussi à couper le goulot de la bouteille d'une façon si nette ?

-J'ai pas soif.

Au loin, on entendait plusieurs personnes en train de se disputer. Roméo parlait d'une voix absente. Himichi hésita avant de boire une gorgée et de tendre de nouveau la gourde au jeune garçon. Il refusa de nouveau.

-Boit gamin, ça te fera du bien, insista Orga d'une voix douce.

Minerva étant totalement avachie sur la table, il était impossible de lui demander son autorité. Minerva de Sabertooth était hors service là. Ne restait que Minerva Orland, celle qui, à douze ans avait fait la demande de prendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère histoire de faire comprendre à son père qu'elle n'était pas à lui.

-Et après tu me l'envoies, demanda Minerva, la tête entre les bras.

Comme Roméo s'obstinait toujours à ne rien avaler, ils firent circuler la gourde entre eux. Rufus se sentit mieux quand l'alcool glissa le long de sa gorge, lui réchauffant le ventre et le cœur. Minerva eut l'air mieux après en avoir pris deux gorgées et réussit à forcer Wendy à en prendre. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua au cas de Roméo. Et à force de persuasion féminine et en grondant un peu, elle réussit à le faire boire. Il hoqueta, les joues rouges. Sans doute la surprise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose de connu par ici. Sauf le baileys. Yuna se serait tapé une cuite à douze ans si Minerva l'avait laissée boire plus que le fond d'un verre. Son truc était une bombe à retardement de toute façon. On buvait parce que c'était bon et ensuite on se rendait compte que c'était une crème de whisky. Et que ça avait un fort degré d'alcool.

-C'est bon, commenta Cana après en avoir piqué un peu. Vous faites ça dans vot' pays ? Bisca ! Goute ! C'est trop bon !

-C'est quoi ? demande son amie qui reniflait le contenu avec un brin de méfiance. Je n'aime pas l'alcool, tu le sais.

-Testicules de dragon, récita le manieur de la foudre noire. Glandes de tortue et foie de chien albinos à trois pattes mort sous la diarrhée d'un oiseau.

-Orga ! le gronda la tigresse. Pas devant les enfants ! Et il plaisante.

Sting allait s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir raté ça. C'était drôle, on aurait dit son rire… Non en fait, c'était lui qui descendait l'escalier, Lector sur l'épaule et Yuna derrière lui en train de se frotter les yeux. Bizarre, quand il l'avait laissée, elle dormait tranquillement…

-Tiens, des revenants, commenta simplement le poète.

Yuna alla piquer la place de Minerva, l'air de vouloir s'endormir. Elle semblait dans les vapes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un de ces médicaments que les rares médecins qu'elle voyait lui prescrivait. Elle les détestait et au début, Sting devait littéralement se battre avec elle pour lui faire avaler, sans le recracher. Ça avait été pire quand elle avait découvert qu'on pouvait se faire vomir. Maintenant, elle les laissait moisir vu le peu d'effet qu'ils lui faisaient.

-Tu ne dors pas toi ? s'étonna malgré tout le barde.

-Tu parles, je vois limite des licornes roses…

…Qui volent et qui pissent des arcs-en-ciel. Mais elle semblait trop fatiguée pour le dire en entier. Pauvre Yuna. Les médicaments qu'on lui donnait pour l'aider à dormir sans faire de rêves ne marchaient pas assez pour la faire dormir mais trop pour lui permettre de bénéficier de la totalité de ses facultés.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de facultés, Sting allait sans doute balancer un truc bizarre du jargon ésotérique. Ca servait d'avoir une médium comme petite sœur. Quand il se passait un truc bizarre, un rituel encore plus bizarre et pouf ! Plus de soucis ! En plus, ça empêcherait Yuna de dormir.

-Hé Yuna !

Ben tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Hum ?

-On a encore du bordel pour purifier ?

-Oui. Elle leva la tête de la table. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai une larve dans le dos.

-T'as pas de larve crétin. Je t'ai purifié au solstice, rappelle-toi, t'avais réussi à te chopper un rhume !

Rufus toussota. Il ne pouvait pas nier les capacités de Yuna. Il en avait eu la preuve plusieurs fois et lui aussi avait été inclus plus d'une fois dans un de leurs rituels bizarres. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait les laisser causer comme ça.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ?

Un sujet plus normal, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'était guère joyeux certes mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'encens, de rituels, d'énergie et de tout leur bordel !

-Il a assommé on ne sait comment Natsu en lui faisant le coup de mettre la main sur son cou, expliqua Minerva qui mourrait d'envie depuis des années de connaitre le truc. Et après, il est tombé dans les pommes. Il pique une sieste à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais où il était passé, c'est tout.

Sting et Yuna étaient lancés dans une conversation bizarre malgré tout, parlant d'un encens que le blond n'avait pas vu la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Ce à quoi sa sœur répondit qu'il était incapable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait perdu au tournoi vu qu'il ne trouvait pas sa cible. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour se venger, la faisant rire.

-Et Natsu d'ailleurs ?

-On a profité que Rogue l'ait assommé pour le menotter et le balancer dans une des cellules de la guilde. Tu sais, celles que toute guilde se doit d'avoir si un mage ou un dangereux criminel doit être emprisonné ?

Souvent, les maitres de guildes gardaient cette donnée secrète pour ne pas déplaire aux mages. Mais cela faisait partie des lois. Un mage pouvait faire du dégât. Beaucoup trop pour qu'on le laisse se balader tranquillement s'il voulait tout détruire.

Les oreilles du blond captèrent subitement une dispute. Quelqu'un, une fille, se disputait avec Gray. C'était assez violent. Puis on entendit le bruit d'une gifle et une mage de Fairy Tail, Levy, traversa rapidement le hall. Gray passa subitement la tête par la porte, une joue rouge pour hurler en guise de réponse à quelque chose :

-Je le connais mieux que toi ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis !

Elle pivota en guise de réponse et d'un ton tellement calme qu'il en devenait effrayant, elle se contenta de répondre :

-C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne me fais pas d'illusion justement. Natsu s'en est pris à Yuna pour rien et il aurait manqué de tuer Roméo si Macao n'était pas intervenu. Alors tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Je…

-Gray, la ferme, intervint Cana. Il a voulu s'en prendre à Mavis et à Azuka, deux enfants. Tu crois sérieusement qu'un type sain d'esprit ferait ça ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'avec Bisca on se cesse de demander au maitre de le tenir éloigné des filles ? C'est bien que tu le défendes mais là tu es ridicule.

Il s'en alla, comme un gamin qui boude. Très élégant, songea Rufus. Il reconnaissait certes ses rares défaites mais il était exigeant avec ceux qui lui faisait mordre la poussière. Par exemple, une certaine maturité… Ce qui était très loin d'être le cas actuellement. Oh ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, il venait de claquer une porte qui permettait de sortir de la guilde sur le côté. Miséricorde, ce serait très sympathique ce soir à l'appartement.

-Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Laxus ? demanda Bisca tout en surveillant Azuka qui était partie embêter la tigresse.

Minerva ronronnait littéralement. Elle adorait les enfants bien que sa magie lui interdise d'être mère. En effet, seul l'amour maternel pouvait apaiser la soif de sang des guerrières. Qu'il y ait des enfants, même deux, aussi jeunes était un miracle à ses yeux. Voilà qui allait obliger la guilde à être très calme. Le premier qui ferait pleurer les petites allait y laisser sa peau de manière très longue et douloureuse. C'était peut-être parce que Sting n'était qu'un grand gamin qu'ils étaient de manière pas du tout officielle en couple ? Et aussi pour ça qu'elle avait adopté Yuna aussi vite.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit Sting. Oh putain !

Yuna venait de s'endormir d'un coup, sans doute vaincue par son médicament. Et au lieu de se taper le front contre la table, elle tomba sur le côté. Sting la rattrapa mais termina par terre, tenant fermement sa petite sœur pour l'empêcher de se faire mal en tombant. Il pesta contre les médicaments avant de se relever et de porter sa sœur.

-J'crois que je vais aller la coucher.

-Pas à l'infirmerie, intervint Bisca. Laxus et Lisanna y _discutent_.

-Et ben ?

-Ben ça fait des mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlé.

Il râla avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, sans doute pour la ramener dans la chambre de Minerva. Rufus le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers la tireuse d'élite :

-En quoi est-ce si important ?

-Parce qu'ils sont malheureux tous les deux depuis que Laxus a blessé Lisanna à cause de sa magie par mégarde et qu'il la fuit. Le premier qui les dérange aura affaire à moi !

Ce n'était absolument pas une mage très puissante. N'importe qui ici, ou presque, aurait pu la battre facilement. Mais personne ne protesta ou ne la défia en duel. Un mage moins important de Sabertooth aurait profité de cette occasion pour se battre et prouver sa valeur. Mais pas eux. Eux avaient la tranquillité des dominants, qui savent qu'ils peuvent mater n'importe quel blanc-bec qui mettrait en doute leur autorité. Eux n'avaient plus besoin de se battre sans arrêt pour prouver leur valeur. Rufus se demanda seulement si leur _discussion_ n'allait pas empêcher Rogue de dormir…

-Roméo, tu veux rester à Sabertooth ? demanda Cana tout en calant un peu mieux Mavis dans son écharpe qui lui servait de porte-bébé.

Au bruit de succion qui se fit entendre, elle donnait le sein en même temps. C'était dingue ça ce que certaines femmes pouvaient faire avec pas grand-chose pour leur bébé.

-Je ne veux pas rester. Pas ici.

Il sortait un peu de son isolement mais mieux valait ne pas le brusquer. Et ce n'était pas en le laissant ici où il avait passé son temps presque collé à son père qu'il irait mieux. Malheureusement, tout le monde ou presque était complet. Une chambre tout seul dans un coin reculé de la guilde lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, déclara Orga.

-Et tu le mets où au juste ? rétorqua Minerva. Dans ton four ?

-Oh tu sais, en poussant un peu, dans le congélo… Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre son sérieux avant de se tourner vers Roméo. T'as déjà dormi dans un hamac ? Un vrai ?

Rufus avait tendance à ne plus y penser mais avant de devenir mercenaire, Orga avait été marin. Il avait changé de « profession » quand sa mère était tombée malade et que sa paie n'avait plus suffit à la soigner tout en nourrissant ses frères et sœurs. Il avait sauvé la vie de sa mère avant qu'elle ne le chasse de chez eux pour être devenu mercenaire, ce qui était très ironique.

Mais au moins saurait-il trouvé une véritable occupation à Roméo pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération. Ceci était un message du Ministère de la Santé repris par Baella pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts parce qu'elle a fait boire des gosses.

Donc voilà, c'est Macao qui est mort. A ceux et celles qui essayaient de deviner et qui ont dit juste, je m'excuse d'avoir menti mais il fallait bien garder le mystère !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ? *Fuit dans son bunker*


	7. Laxus : on se quitte ou on s'aime ?

Et voici la suite ! Je m'excuse de mon rythme pas très régulier mais avec le boulot et le déménagement, je manque de temps. Alors même s'il est court, voilà le chapitre !

Petit détail : prochainement, je vais poster le centième drabble de Fairy Drabbles. Pour l'occasion, je me suis décidée à faire une vidéo pour vous remercier et répondre à vos questions. Donc n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, que ce soit sur moi, sur mes textes, mes fics etc. Vous trouverez ces mêmes infos dans le dernier de Fairy Drabbles !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

whiteliliy : suicidaire ? non, juste fou ! oui, Fairy Tail et Sabertooth se supportent mieux pour le moment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Laxus ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il détestait avoir ces putains de crise, qui plus est, en public. Et là, fées et tigres avaient pu admirer sa déchéance. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partir se terrer dans un coin mais ne se faisait pas d'idées. Il allait y laisser sa peau si personne ne s'occupait de lui. Dans ses crises, il était vulnérable, tout comme au sortir.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à moitié allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, bien calé par deux gros oreillers, seul avec Lisanna dans l'infirmerie. Quoi que pas vraiment seul. Rogue avait été emmené ici et on avait tiré les rideaux pour le laisser se reposer. Et aussi offrir un peu d'intimité au couple.

Couple… S'ils étaient encore ça. Laxus se serait frappé pour avoir tout gâché entre eux. C'était parti de rien et venu tranquillement, d'une façon tellement naturelle… Et ils étaient bien tous les deux. Elle était la seule fille avec qui il avait eu une relation sérieuse qui s'entendait aussi bien avec les Rainjiishu. Peut-être parce qu'elle les connaissait d'avant… Il n'en savait rien mais il avait trouvé une perle rare et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. D'un autre côté, il se sentait mal de l'avoir blessée à cause de ces foutues crises. Tout ça parce qu'il avait trop forcé sur la magie pendant l'attaque des dragons. Ben oui, bien sûr, il allait laisser les autres se faire bouffer parce que sa magie avait atteint ses limites. Déjà que certains cons lui avaient reproché la mort des autres. Il ne pouvait pas être partout, non monsieur, non madame.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle Laxus, ordonna Lisanna. Sérieusement.

Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la tisane que lui avait donné Orga. Soi-disant que ça l'aiderait pour ses problèmes de magie. Que c'était pour ça qu'à Sabertooth, ils n'avaient aucun souci contrairement à Fairy Tail. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop dégueulasse.

-Laxus…

Oh oh, menace à peine voilée. Il allait avoir mal. Tant pis, songea-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Le temps des explications était venu. Ils risquaient d'en ressortir tous les deux très blessés.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me reprocher de te fuir ?

-Que tu ne veuilles pas me toucher de peur de m'électrocuter, ok. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois quitter la pièce où tu es quand je rentre.

Il détourna le regard en grognant. Non. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Cependant, il s'en était tellement voulu de l'avoir blessée. Alors, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. S'il pouvait disparaitre de sa vie, elle finirait par l'oublier et ils vivraient mieux ainsi. Au moins elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait même si elle devait garder de la rancœur à son égard.

-Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois.

Elle le regardait. Il sentait son regard sur lui mais dans un élan de honte, il s'obstinait à détourner le regard. C'était plus facile ainsi. Elle avait raison, dans tout. Il y avait d'autres façons de la protéger. Simplement, il avait cru que celle-là plus que les autres marcherait.

-Oh oui, j'ai même très bien ressenti ce qui se passait. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre une décision qui nous concernait tous les deux. Si tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensembles, dis-le. Maintenant.

Il fut incapable de la regarder. Il fut incapable de le dire. Il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il fut incapable de le dire. Il fut incapable de le penser. Il fut incapable d'y songer. Il fut incapable de l'imaginer. Il fut incapable de la repousser.

Il n'en n'était pas capable, tout simplement. Il l'aimait. Il avait besoin d'elle. De son rire, de son sourire, de sa bonne humeur, de sa simple chaleur, de sa présence à chaque instant, surtout le matin au réveil… Parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle était entrée dans sa vie tout simplement, presque par hasard et il n'avait jamais pu la laisser en sortir. Et là, alors qu'il était faible, juste l'ombre de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas. Tout, mais pas ça.

Il resta là, en silence, à moitié allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, comme un con. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Lisanna finit par soupirer tout bas, comme si elle craignait de troubler quelqu'un en faisant trop de bruit.

-Pourquoi faire simple quand c'est tellement plus drôle de faire compliqué hein ?

Elle finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Gentiment, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il continuait de détourner le regard, incapable de la repousser.

-Laxus, appela-t-elle doucement. Regarde-moi.

Non. Putain non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Après l'avoir repoussée, évitée, fait souffrir… Il n'en n'était pas capable ! Il ferma même les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Trop terrifié. Ah il était beau le grand Laxus, le maitre de la foudre, l'un des meilleurs mages de sa génération, le futur maitre de Fairy Tail de par son héritage… Il avait peur d'une fille. De sa petite amie. Parce qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait honte.

-Regarde-moi, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Tout d'abord, il souleva ses paupières. Puis il leva la tête jusqu'à croiser son regard lagune. Dedans, il n'y avait ni jugement ni colère. Elle prenait les choses comme elles venaient. Et elle faisait avec. Elle essayait de ne pas se soucier du passé ni du futur. Seul le présent comptait pour le moment. Elle pourrait y réfléchir de nouveau quand cette histoire serait terminée. Quand ils auraient décidé ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, à se regarder. Incapables de parler, de savoir où commencer, par quoi et comment. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, n'avaient pas été dites et pas forcément assumées. Et finalement, Laxus finit par craquer et lâcher ces mots qui lui pesaient, qu'il brûlait de lui dire. Ces deux fois trois mots qui lui dévoraient la langue.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce que même si leur couple avait battu de l'aile, même s'ils avaient souffert, même si leurs vies s'étaient pratiquement écroulées, ils étaient là. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, désormais, ils se soutiendraient. Et tandis qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser depuis des mois, ils se firent en silence la promesse de ne plus abandonner l'autre.

Ils passèrent un moment à parler, doucement pour ne pas déranger Rogue. Ils parlèrent à bâton rompu, pour combler des mois de silence. Leurs doutes, leurs douleurs, leurs deuils, le retrait de Makarov totalement dépassé par les événements, les tensions de la guilde, le déménagement, l'incertitude par rapport à ce qui allait se passer… Et ça leur fit du bien. De vider leur sac, de repartir enfin ensembles.

-Que va devenir Fairy Tail ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

C'était une très bonne question. Le vieux étant dépassé, il allait peut-être abdiquer. Mais qui le remplacerait ? Lui-même n'était pas en plein forme. Cana était accro à sa fille et ne voulait aucune responsabilité qui pourrait la séparer d'elle. Mirajane évoluait dans un autre monde. Gildarts ne cessait de marmonner qu'il fallait laisser la place à la jeunesse. Erza avait refusé tout net.

Qui restait-il parmi les anciens ? Qui était assez réfléchi, assez présent dans la guilde, assez respecté et respectable pour prendre la relève ? Personne. Le prochain maitre, s'il était choisi maintenant, se ferait bouffer. Et la guilde se ferait aussi bouffer. C'était tellement bête. Ils s'étaient battus pour gagner le tournoi, rafler la mise afin de réparer leur guilde et voilà qu'elle avait été détruite et qu'il ne leur restait plus rien. Sans la générosité de Sabertooth…

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. D'autres guildes auraient pu leur faire payer une certaine somme, profitant du fait qu'ils leur étaient obligés. Mais non. Sabertooth leur avait juste dit de voir avec ceux qui les hébergeaient. Et pour le moment, personne n'était mort. Sauf Macao mais là, Sabertooth avait les mains propres. Ah ils étaient beaux à Fairy Tail avec leurs conneries sur l'amitié qui prévalait sur tout. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu fermer les yeux à ce point… Bof, qui pouvait savoir ? Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans ce débat. Là, il voulait juste dormir. Sa crise l'avait épuisée autant que le combat.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.

Des guildes, il s'en créait tous les jours. Et il en fermait autant. Alors noire, blanche, grise, bleue, verte… Beaucoup s'en foutait. Alors certes, on en parlerait un moment, les journaux feraient couler beaucoup d'encre si Fairy Tail fermait mais ce serait normal. Tout devait bien disparaitre un jour non ? Fairy Tail avait vu déjà quatre générations de mages et une cinquième avait commencé à prendre forme à travers Azuka et Mavis. Mais pour le moment, il était impossible de savoir si elles pourraient devenir des mages.

-Si Fairy Tail ferme… commença Lisanna.

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa pensée parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Ils en avaient parlé pendant les Jeux Magiques. Si Fairy Tail fermait, beaucoup partiraient de leur côté. Officiellement, la guilde serait fermée. Mais son esprit ne disparaitrait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Fairy Tail pour veiller sur les siens. Ce n'était que la guilde la plus en avant.

Cependant, cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Lisanna partir. Il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il avait manqué de l'abandonner une fois. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Aussi s'accrocha-t-il à sa main, machinalement. Son pouce dessina des ronds sur le dos de sa main. Elle appuya sa hanche contre la sienne pour se rapprocher de lui. Il passa son autre bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme. Et ils restèrent là, comme ça. Ça leur faisait du bien d'être ensembles. Comme avant. Avant que tout ne bascule, que tout ne change, que tout ne soit détruit.

-Si Fairy Tail ferme, ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existera plus entre nous.

Elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

* * *

Hop ! Laxus et Lisanna sont de nouveau ensembles. *se frotte les mains* ça c'est fait !

Maintenant, vite, j'attaque le prochain chapitre avec un POV de Saber... Faut juste trouver qui XD

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	8. Orga : Lendemain de deuil

Et voici la suite ! Encore en retard *pleure* Je suis désolée ! Mais la semaine prochaine, ça devrait être bon, il est déjà prêt !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : il faut bien un début à tout ^^ Merci et voici la suite !

white liliy : oui, il est plus court, quatre pages au lieu de cinq, je l'avoue ^^' Non, pas de POV de Sting pour le moment, j'aimerai voir d'autres POV avant de revenir à lui !

Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Orga passa les grandes portes du hall de Sabertooth de bonne heure. La plupart des mages étaient encore en train de dormir et les autres nettoyaient leur partie. Car pour réduire les coûts d'entretien du bâtiment, quand même assez grand, Minerva avait eu la bonne idée de mettre les mages au boulot. Ceux qui vivaient ici en permanence devaient nettoyer une partie de la guilde et quand des mages faisaient trop de bêtises, elle leur trouvait un truc à nettoyer. Notamment les chiottes à récurer. Au moins, ça les disciplinait et ça permettait à la guilde de dépenser moins d'argent.

D'ailleurs, Erza était en train de passer la serpillère dans le hall. Le mage de la foudre s'arrêta avant de marcher sur le sol mouillé. Elle le salua et s'arrêta un instant pour le laisser passer. Il prit soin de marcher là où c'était sec, histoire de ne pas laisser de pâtés. Une fois parvenu dans une zone encore sèche, il put s'arrêter. Minerva arriva à ce moment précis, un vase rempli d'eau et de fleurs. Elle alla le poser dans un coin de la pièce et examina l'avancée du travail.

-Alors tu t'en sors Erza ?

-Ouais. C'est pas trop compliqué.

La tigresse acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier. Marchant elle aussi sur le sol sec, elle le rejoignit. A cette heure, elle était encore Minerva Orland, la jeune femme maternelle que peu connaissaient. Tout à l'heure, elle remonterait dans sa chambre, passerait sa robe fendue à la cuisse, se maquillerait et se coifferait comme à son habitude et alors, elle serait de nouveau cette mage de Sabertooth tant redoutée jusqu'au soir. Telle était la loi des tigres. Ils devaient coller à un personnage créé par Gemma en fonction de sa première impression.

-Tu es debout tôt. Bien dormi ?

Séquelle d'années à servir sur un bateau puis chez les mercenaires qui n'avaient pas vraiment des horaires très réguliers, il dormait mal. Certaines nuits, rien ne se passait. D'autres, il se réveillait en sueur, hanté par de mauvais souvenirs. Parfois encore, c'étaient les douleurs de ses anciennes blessures, notamment la balafre immense qui barrait son dos qui l'empêchait de dormir. Quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se levait et s'entrainait dans le noir, quand il n'errait pas sans but en ville en attendant de croiser âme qui vive.

-Ca va, j'étais debout à sept heures.

Pour lui, sept heures, c'était une grasse matinée. Bien souvent, trois ou quatre heures du matin était plus courant pour lui.

-Tu es venu tôt à la guilde.

Il ricana. Oh oui, il le savait très bien ! Et c'était le but !

-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas pu faire mon rapport à Gemma. Donc il m'a dit, _demain à la première heure. _On est demain à la première heure non ?

-Oh… Un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres de Minerva. Je vois. Frappe fort à la porte de son bureau pour qu'il t'entende.

Les appartements privés de Gemma se trouvaient contigus à son bureau, cachés par une décoration quelconque. Seule Minerva en connaissait le secret en dehors du maitre.

-C'est noté.

Il traversa le hall, laissant les résidents à leur travail. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, traversa bon nombre de couloirs. Il croisa Himichi et s'arrêta pour discuter avec elle. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était enfin décidée à apprendre la langue locale. Elle lui raconta d'ailleurs dans cette langue, avec un peu de maladresse, qu'elle était partie en mission avec Levy et Droy. Ils voulaient se changer les idées et ne voulaient pas se retrouver juste tous les deux après la mort de leur coéquipier. Alors elle était partie avec eux. Quand ils avaient appris que la mer lui manquait, ils avaient pris une mission près de l'océan, étaient partis de bonne heure pour terminer rapidement afin de passer la journée à la plage.

Elle semblait heureuse. Ça faisait plaisir de voir au moins une personne sourire dans cet endroit déprimant. Même si le fait de perdre contre Sting et de manquer d'y laisser sa peau avait calmé Gemma, on ne riait pas forcément plus qu'avant. Mais avec un peu de chance, le prochain maitre serait un brin plus tolérant. Restait juste à savoir qui. Car ce que peu savaient, c'est que Minerva ne prendrait pas la relève.

Elle allait partir. Partir parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de sa magie. Les anciennes magies apportaient certes de la puissance mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients. Pour Minerva et sa magie de la guerre, on lui avait retiré la seule chose qui pouvait détourner une guerrière du champ de bataille. Cela dit, les enfants pouvaient aussi décupler la rage des femmes. Mais en général, le fait d'être mère apaisait beaucoup. Alors Minerva avait vu son rêve de fonder une famille se briser.

Elle voulait partir. Quitter la guilde pour n'être plus obligée de se servir au quotidien de la magie. Beaucoup de gens vivaient très bien sans magie. Beaucoup de femmes mages renonçaient à la magie quand elles fondaient une famille. Alors pourquoi une mage ne renoncerait-t-elles pas à la magie afin de fonder une famille ? Rien ne l'interdisait !

Rien sauf Gemma. Attaché à la puissance de sa guilde qu'il rêvait de revoir à la première place, il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Pas sa fille, pas cette mage si puissante. Cela compliquerait ses plans. Alors elle se préparait dans l'ombre pour s'en aller de façon efficace et sans appel. Ce serait dur mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait partir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Orga toqua de toute la force de son poing à la porte du bureau de Gemma. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la porte ouverte par le maitre des lieux, l'air tombé du lit et habillé rapidement. Il tenta de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du géant mais ne portait pas ses chaussures avec une semelle assez épaisse pour le dépasser. Il fut obligé de pencher la tête sur le côté pour voir derrière l'ancien mercenaire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est une urgence ?

Habituellement, en cas d'urgence, c'était Minerva qui allait le tirer du lit. Là, il devait juste se demander ce qui se passait. Orga croisa les bras dans son dos, comme il avait appris à le faire quand il s'adressait au maitre de Sabertooth.

-Non. Je viens pour mon rapport de mission, à la première heure comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Regard vitreux. Il avait eu Gemma. Ricanant sous cape, il attendit quand le maitre ferma la porte pour aller sans doute passer autre chose. Il patienta le temps que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et qu'il puisse entrer. Gemma se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, l'air de vouloir se recoucher. Dans un coin, une cafetière sifflait bruyamment. Ah oui, il avait vraiment réveillé Gemma ! Oh zut, il avait raté le fameux pyjama bleu avec des lapins roses dessus ! A moins que ce ne soit une invention de Minerva ?

-Je t'écoute Orga.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sans mettre la main devant la bouche. Sympa les postillons. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas assez près pour s'en prendre !

-J'ai accompli ma mission d'escorte d'un groupe de marchands qui désiraient trouver des objets d'art de l'est afin de les introduire sur le marché de Fiore. Elle m'aura demandé douze jours pour une récompense de plusieurs millions de jewels.

La guilde demandait environ dix pour cent de la récompense. Officiellement. Officieusement, plus Gemma arrivait à pomper d'argent, plus il était content. Personne ne savait comment il faisait mais malgré tout ce qu'il amassait, il lui manquait toujours de l'argent pour l'entretien de la guilde. Minerva supervisait donc les comptes pour essayer de limiter les dégâts alors qu'elle détestait ce genre de choses. Elle pouvait gérer son argent mais de fortes sommes comme celles de la guilde…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Orga avait calculé vite fait sa récompense pour ne donner que le strict nécessaire. Il toucherait peut-être un petit pourcentage des ventes mais il garderait ça pour lui. Pas qu'il soit radin mais il n'appréciait pas assez Gemma pour lui filer plus d'argent que nécessaire. Surtout quand on voyait ce qu'il ne faisait pas de cet argent.

Et puis, comment ils allaient faire avec Fairy Tail ? Eux aussi participaient ? Est-ce qu'il serait obligé d'avancer pour ceux qu'il hébergeait ? Ah non, fallait pas déconner ! Sabertooth allait finir par ruiner définitivement ses membres !

-Rien à ajouter ?

-Non maitre.

Il posa la part pour la guilde sur une table près de l'entrée et tourna les talons. Il fit un détour pour esquiver certains couloirs qui étaient en train de se faire laver. Il s'était suffisamment fait engueuler pour avoir dégueulassé un coin propre.

Les mains dans les poches, il rentra chez lui. Tout le monde dormait encore. Dans un coin, Roméo dormait dans le hamac qu'Orga avait installé dans un coin. Ici, peu de gens dormaient dans des hamacs. Ceux qu'ils vendaient dans le commerce pour une personne étaient trop petits, il fallait au moins celui pour deux personnes. Qui plus est, ils voulaient dormir comme dans un lit, ce qui était impossible. Mieux valait se mettre en diagonale. Après s'être cassé la figure une fois pour monter dedans, Roméo avait pigé le truc. Maintenant, il dormait à poings fermés. Orga lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son jardin. Dont il n'avait pas pris soin véritablement depuis des années, mis à part pour tondre la pelouse de temps en temps…

D'accord, c'était un brin sadique mais au moins, le gosse avait autre chose en tête. Ca lui permettait de digérer aussi un peu la mort de son père par son idole. Mais c'était pas très gai tout ça, songea le géant en gagnant la cuisine. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour rendre tout ça un peu plus joyeux.

Soupirant, il entreprit de fouiller dans ses placards et son frigo. Il nota que son calendrier n'était pas à jour. Il attrapa le crayon attaché par un fil au calendrier et régla le souci. Ah, Yuna s'était amusée à faire un décompte. De quoi ? Ah ouais, son retour présumé. D'accord, ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Bon il y avait besoin de faire des courses ? Visiblement non, les autres l'avait fait. Plus la bouffe qu'il avait rapportée de chez lui. Il ricana. Son bateau avait croisé un énorme serpent de mer sur le retour. Les marins, habitués l'avaient littéralement taillé en pièce. Le serpent de mer, c'était bon. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il fallait savoir la préparer. Parce que si on se loupait, c'était immangeable. Orga avait récupéré sa part pour avoir aidé à se débarrasser de la bête. Il avait prévu de demander à Himichi de l'aider à faire cuire ça pour que ce soit bon. Elle allait hurler en le voyant débarquer avec quarante kilos de viande qu'il fallait manger rapidement. Rogue serait content aussi.

Et tiens, si pour remonter le moral des troupes, il faisait un gros repas ? Il n'y aurait pas assez pour toute la guilde mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre jusque-là. Juste le groupe habituel de Sabertooth plus les membres de Fairy Tail qu'ils hébergeaient ou avec qui ils s'entendaient. Il faisait bon le soir, au pire, ils se mettraient dans le jardin une fois que Roméo aurait dégagé une zone. Ça leur changerait les idées à tous.

Bon, il lui manquait deux trois trucs pour un repas de l'est ou il serait juste mais Rogue et Himichi avaient sans doute ce qu'il fallait. Chouette alors…

Il tourna la tête en entendant des pieds nus dans l'escalier. Tiens, Lisanna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et c'était une chemise de Laxus qui lui servait de pyjama avec un shorty ? Heu… Ok, il se passait des trucs bizarres chez lui.

-Oh !

Elle recula d'instinct en le voyant dans la cuisine. Visiblement, il venait de lui faire peur. Puis, elle parut gênée et referma un peu plus la chemise à toute vitesse. Sa peau pâle avait pris une couleur écarlate au niveau du visage.

-Salut. Heu… Laxus m'a invitée et… J'espère que ça ne dérange pas… Elle se racla la gorge. On aurait peut-être du te demander avant… Désolée…

Il lui avait bien semblé avoir entendu les lattes d'un lit grincer pendant la nuit. Ok. Bon…

-Non c'est bon. Du moment que vous n'empêchez personne de fermer l'œil de la nuit, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il se remit à faire l'inventaire de sa cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait préparer s'il faisait une fête. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose qu'il pourrait piquer à ses compatriotes et le reste se trouvait dans les magasins en ville. Rien que l'idée de manger un plat de chez lui le faisait mourir d'envie. Alors les deux autres qui n'avaient pas quitté Fiore depuis des mois… Himichi allait sauter de joie.

Laissant Lisanna chercher de quoi grignoter, il quitta la maison. Il était neuf heures, Rogue devait être encore à la guilde ou dans les parages, tout comme Himichi. Il avait des trucs à voir avec eux. Et rien de mieux qu'un bon feu de camp la nuit avec des amis et de la bonne bouffe pour oublier

Comme prévu, Himichi était toujours à la guilde. En pleine avec Levy sur un papier, elle semblait se faire expliquer la grammaire. Et bien ça alors ! Dire que semaines mois plus tôt, elle résistait encore et toujours à cette culture !

-Orga ! Leurs règles sont compliquées ! sanglota-t-elle en le voyant dans sa langue maternelle.

D'accord, ses gros progrès avaient ce genre de limite. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il était ici depuis sept ans, lui avait terminé avec ce genre de choses. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Ils devaient tous en passer par là.

-Elles sont compliquées parce qu'elles sont différentes, répondit- il dans la langue de Fiore. Arrête de pleurer, ça n'avancera à rien.

-Mais je ne veux pas apprendre la… _ça_ !

Levy ne se fâcha même pas. Contrairement à d'autres qui seraient partis depuis longtemps en pestant contre son obstination, la mage des mots attendait qu'elle se calme pour reprendre. Elle avait bien du mérite là.

-Arrête de râler. Et j'ai un service à te demander.

-Ah ?

-J'ai de la viande de serpent de mer. Tu pourrais la préparer ? Tu peux inviter tes amis si tu veux.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Comme il avait un peu la flemme, il lui traduisit le nom de l'animal dans sa langue natale. Ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Oh oui ! Je veux inviter Levy et Droy ! Et Gajeel !

Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le lot lui ?

* * *

Alors à votre avis, comment les mages de Sabertooth, qui est plus de l'est, font la fête ? Et qui sera sur la liste d'invités ?

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	9. Natsu

Et voici la suite ! Rien que pour vos beaux yeux, je vous ai fait un chapitre sur le point de vue de Natsu. Ce fut... intéressant de se plonger dans la tête d'un personnage atteint de folie. J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est un peu chaotique à certains moments. Et pour la fin... Dites-moi surtout parce que je suis un peu partagée...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : comment ? moi sadique ? non ! jamais ! :p mais oui Rogue aura son chapitre aussi, ne t'en fais pas !

white liliy : recoucou alors ^^ oui, j'ai rarement vu des points de vue d'Orga, sauf dans une fic que je devais faire mais qui n'a pas vu le jour... Et puis, dans les mages de Sabertooth, j'étais obligée de passer par lui ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Natsu frappait les barreaux de sa cellule. Il devait sortir. C'était une erreur ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Macao étant sur son chemin, il l'avait écarté. C'était lui qui ne s'était pas poussé assez vite alors qu'il allait chercher Lucy !

Lucy… ou Lisanna ? Il ne savait plus. Toujours était-il que Laxus la lui avait volée et qu'il devait la reprendre. Et alors, ils seraient heureux, lui, Lucy et Lisanna… Ou c'était mal ? Les humains n'avaient jamais cessé de dire qu'il fallait aimer une seule personne à la fois. Mais lui était un dragon, donc ça ne s'appliquait pas forcément à lui non ? Igneel lui avait dit… Ou il aurait dû lui dire ça ? Oh… Il ne savait pas !

Quoi qu'il en soit, on lui avait pris Lucy. C'était la faute de Loki, il lui avait tourné la tête et elle était morte. Ou il l'avait fait quand elle était morte ?

-Je veux sortir !

Les horribles menottes le privaient de sa magie. Il la sentait mais ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Et les murs, les barreaux, tout était prévu pour résister à la magie. Même sans les menottes, peut-être aurait-il été obligé de rester ici. Mais ces horribles menottes le gênaient tellement ! Il avait passé des heures à essayer de les enlever, ou peut-être était-ce quelques minutes ? Elles lui laissaient à peine la place pour bouger les bras. Il ne pouvait par frapper les barreaux comme il le voulait.

Grognant comme un lion, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il aurait voulu se terrer dans un coin sombre et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais non, il n'y en avait pas. Les cellules étaient bien éclairées, de même que le couloir. Des couvertures épaisses et propres attendaient sur un lit de pierre qu'on ne pouvait bouger. Il y avait même un seau fermé pour les besoin naturels. C'était peut-être confortable mais il ne pouvait supporter d'être enfermé ici. Il devait retrouver Lucy.

Yukino. C'était Yukino qui détenait sa clé. Il allait la trouver, récupérer sa Lucy et partir loin, très loin pour se trouver une tanière confortable où il pourrait assurer sa descendance. Il empêcherait les autres mâles de s'approcher et de la lui voler…

Non ! Pas une tanière ! Une maison ! Une jolie petite maison toute jolie. Et Lucy lui donnerait pleins de jolis œufs d'où sortiraient de jolis dragonnets…

Non ! Elle était humaine, elle ne lui donnerait que des humains, ces petits êtres roses, braillards et incapables ! Il ne voulait pas de ces choses fripées et puantes ! Une humaine ne lui donnerait jamais ça. Lisanna non plus. Même en se changeant en dragon, elle restait humaine. Que Laxus la garde ! Il lui fallait une dragonne. Ou… Ou quelqu'un avec le sang d'un dragon. Comme Yuna.

Furieux, le rose se remit à frapper avec son épaule les barreaux. Hurlant, il se jetait de tout son poids contre pour essayer de les briser. Mais non. C'était un trop bon acier bien entretenu.

Au loin, une porte s'ouvrit. Il se jeta au sol, tapis, tandis qu'un grognement montait de sa gorge. Qui était l'intrus qui osait venir le déranger ? Attendez qu'il sorte. Il plongerait ses crocs dans sa gorge et dévorerait son corps encore fumant et affolé. Un sourire retors lui étira les lèvres. Oui ça lui semblait bien.

Le bruit de talons se rapprochait. Il reconnut bien vite la démarche de Minerva. Elle finit par se planter devant lui, l'air fatiguée et un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et cela lui donnait un air plus doux. Peut-être qu'une mage puissante comme elle ferait une meilleure compagne ? Non, elle aussi était humaine. Des dragonneaux, pas des bébés !

Elle scruta la cellule, s'attardant sur les couvertures à moitié déchirées et le seau renversé. Elle soupira.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autres couvertures tu sais ?

Il répondit par un feulement. Rogue. Il tuerait Rogue en premier pour l'avoir assommé, même s'il ignorait comment il avait pu s'y prendre. Il se souvenait seulement de sa main sur sa nuque et après… plus rien. Juste des mages, des rats affolés qui quittaient sa cellule alors qu'il se réveillait.

-Voici ton repas. Je t'ai ajouté un briquet. Demain je t'apporterai encore à manger et aussi de quoi te laver. Puis nous verrons ce que nous devons faire de toi.

On avait installé dans les barreaux une petite cage. Minerva souleva une grille, glissa le plateau, referma la grille puis la fit soulever de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait aucun contact entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas saisir son poignet et la frapper contre les barreaux avant de la dévorer. Il grogna. Il ne voulait pas de sa bouffe ! Il voulait chasser et dévorer ses proies. Pas être entretenu. Les dragons ne laissaient aucune chance à ceux qui, dans leur couvée, n'étaient pas assez forts pour survivre.

-Roméo est très choqué par le fait que tu ais tué son père.

En guise de réponse, il la couvrit d'injures. Elle l'écouta, droite et insensible. Puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

-Ouais je sais. Et ta mère suce des bites en Enfer.

Elle tourna les talons, le laissant seul avec de la nourriture et lui-même. Le lendemain, elle revint avec Makarov lui apporter encore à manger et de quoi se laver. Il leur gronda dessus, tapi dans un coin où il avait entassé ses couvertures pour se faire un abri.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus le choix, en effet, soupira le maitre de Fairy Tail.

L'après-midi, ou peu après que Minerva lui ait apporté un déjeuner, des hommes en blouse blanche et lui parlant gentiment virent le chercher. Il les ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent la cellule. Alors, il bondit mais ils l'assommèrent à moitié avec une piqure. Ils le trainèrent hors de la guilde jusqu'à un fourgon. Il essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire. Il était trop drogué. On ne lui avait même pas retiré ses menottes. Le mal des transports le saisit. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était un dragon et les dragons volaient librement de leurs propres ailes. Mais quand même, pour un humain, c'était bête d'être aussi malade.

On le mena à un endroit capitonné et totalement blanc. On lui retira ses menottes car dans son nouvel antre, on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. On lui passa une affreuse camisole après qu'il ait tenté de s'évader en frappant un gardien. Et alors, toutes les journées se mirent à se suivre, identiques les unes aux autres. On lui apportait ses repas, des gens en blouse blanche venaient lui parler ou le regardaient agir simplement. Le reste du temps, il grognait, cherchait à s'évader ou à brûler ceux qui venaient. Ses muscles fondaient tandis que ses rares éclairs de lucidité s'espaçaient jusqu'à disparaitre.

Puis arriva le temps des visites. Makarov vint pour essayer de le calmer. Il parla longuement, comme un père a un enfant capricieux.

-Tu sais que tu as fait du mal aux gens Natsu. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris. Les camarades sont importants, c'est un trésor à protéger. C'est ça une guilde. Qu'aurait dit Igneel en te voyant ?

-Ne parle pas d'Igneel !

Et il se précipita pour l'égorger. On le retint, Makarov partit et on ne le revit plus.

Gajeel vint. Mais seulement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien emprisonné, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Natsu voulut le frapper, le mordre… Le dragon d'acier se frappa à l'estomac et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le regarda se relever péniblement avant de sortir en riant.

-Je tuerai Levy ! beugla le dragon de feu.

Gajeel éclata de rire et se contenta de lui adresser un doigt, narquois.

Lisanna ne vint pas. Yuna non plus et encore moins Minerva. Il les ajouta sur sa liste de personnes à tuer.

Gray vint.

-Putain Natsu, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ce n'est pas toi. Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Sérieusement, tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? T'as buté Macao quand même ! Roméo ne veut plus mettre les pieds à la guilde !

Il fut facile de jouer celui qui regrette. A la fin, Natsu avait presque réussi à le convaincre de le faire évader. On intervint pour les séparer. Gray revint plusieurs fois mais désormais, quelqu'un en blouse blanche surveillait leurs discutions. Puis un jour, Gray ne vint plus du tout.

Lucy lui rendit visite aussi. Son odeur avait changé, s'imprégnant de celle de la forêt. Désormais, elle portait des bottes usées, un vieux pantalon et une veste qui lui faisait un joli décolleté. Deux chiens la flanquaient sans arrêt et quand elle lui parlait, elle les laissait dehors avec Yukino.

-Tu sais Natsu, je me sens enfin à ma place. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité en voulant être aussi proche que possible des esprits. Je sens chaque jour la présence de mes parents dans les étoiles, combien ils m'aiment et à quel point ils aiment me voir heureuse chaque jour qui passe. Je me plais tellement là-bas ! Et Yukino… Je suis contente d'avoir pour lui faire parvenir ma clé. Elle est tellement douce et gentille. Elle a laissé mes clés s'éparpiller. Il y a de nouveaux constellationnistes de par le monde. Certaines clés se sont réveillées. De très vieilles, que je ne connaissais pas quand j'étais encore une humaine ignorante. C'est tellement merveilleux ! Et tu sais quoi ? Si je devais avoir un seul regret, c'est celui de ne pas avoir laissé venir assez souvent mes esprits alors qu'il n'y a pas de combat. Yukino nous appelle tous une fois par semaine pour une journée au calme dans le monde des humains. Comme il n'y a pas à se battre, elle dépense beaucoup moins d'énergie. Nous pouvons vivre presque comme si nous étions humains. Nous parlons avec elle, nous lui parlons de notre monde parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous. J'espère que d'autres esprits trouveront d'aussi bons maitres.

Et comme il tentait de la retenir quand elle dut partir, elle disparut purement et simplement. Il se retrouva seul dans sa cellule.

Rogue fut la dernière personne à venir le visiter. Dès qu'il entra, Natsu sentit ses envies de meurtres disparaitre et sa haine de tout s'effacer. Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée et sa présence apaisait. Ils discutèrent le plus simplement du monde pendant un temps puis Rogue fut obligé de s'en aller. Plus il restait, plus il semblait fatigué, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose pendant tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, la peur saisit Natsu. Celle de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul alors qu'il lui faisait tellement de bien. Il ne voulait plus grogner comme une bête, se terrer dans un coin en attendant que ça se passe et rester enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'accrocha alors à la jambe de Rogue de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à rester. Le brun se dégagea et quitta la pièce avec tout l'apaisement qu'il avait pu lui apporter. Le dragon de feu l'entendit dire à quelqu'un que c'était une très mauvaise idée que d'être venu. Alors il comprit qu'il ne verrait plus le dragon de l'ombre et son pouvoir si précieux. Il défonça presque la porte, ses forces décuplées par l'énergie du désespoir. Jamais il ne fut si violent dans ses actes ou ses propos. Il brisa deux nuques et d'autres os avant qu'on ne parvienne à le maitriser.

Petit à petit, la folie grandissant, il oublia tout cela. Il oublia Rogue et son don pour apaiser les gens, ses projets de descendance, Gray qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lucy devenu esprit, Yuna qu'il voulait tuer pour lui avoir planté un couteau dans la main afin de s'échapper, les autres dragons slayers qui avaient réussi à l'arrêter, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail dont la marque s'était effacée, Macao, Roméo, Happy, Gajeel… Il ne resta à la fin qu'un humain dévoré par ses instincts. Une bête qui rôdait dans une chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique, qui ne pense plus et qui se contente de vivre au jour le jour, méditant une vengeance dont elle avait tout oublié…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Dites-moi tout !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	10. Minerva : Sting, reviens ici !

Et voici la suite ! Un petit chapitre terminé dans le train pour vos beaux yeux afin de ne pas poster en retard ! *en mode aime ses lecteurs*

Je précise que le chapitre précédent, on m'en a fait la remarque et en effet j'avais oublié de le préciser, continue chronologiquement après le décès de Macao. Ensuite, il s'étire indépendamment de cette fic. Voilà.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

white liliy : Moi, sadique ? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Non, on ne reverra pas Natsu de si tôt...

Delph-5 : Prochainement ^^ Ah non, il ne va pas mourir tout de suite ! Oui, c'est sans espoir mais Natsu reste l'ami de Gray, forcément... Voici la suite justement ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva lisait paresseusement un magazine dans le hall de la guilde. C'était terriblement calme, les mages de Fairy Tail d'habitude si bruyants étaient tous partis à Magnolia pour l'enterrement de Macao. Gemma était dans son bureau, ils étaient donc tranquille. Elle en avait donc profité pour mettre ses vêtements de « civile » soit un jean moulant mais pas assez pour être inconfortable, des cheveux détachés retenus par une paire de lunettes de soleil et un maquillage plus charbonneux. Elle avait même poussé le vice de se détendre à la guilde en retirant ses compensés pour étendre ses jambes sur une autre chaise en face d'elle. Oh que c'était bon ! Pour un peu, elle se serait crue à la plage, sur un transat face à la mer avec un beau mec musclé qui l'éventait et un autre tout aussi sexy qui lui servirait des cocktails à tomber et…

-Ben dit donc, t'es tranquille toi !

… pas de Sting pour débarquer à l'improviste et gâcher son fantasme. Elle lui aurait bien balancé un truc dans la figure mais n'avait rien qui ne le lui permettait. Qui plus est, Rogue le suivait. Frosch sur la tête, il semblait aussi impassible que d'habitude. Ça faisait plaisir de le voir sur pieds. Après « l'incident » avec Natsu, il avait passé le reste de la journée à dormir puis était rentré chez lui et n'avait plus mis les pieds dehors jusqu'à ce matin. Les Eucliffe avaient fait comprendre qu'il se reposait et que mieux valait le laisser tranquille.

-Salut Rogue. Comment va ? demanda la tigresse, ignorant délibérément le crétin de blond qui lui servait de _sex friend_.

-Mieux. Il cherchait quelqu'un dans le hall désert. Orga n'est pas là.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Même dans une pièce bondée, Rogue savait très bien si une personne était là ou non. Minerva retourna à son magazine.

-Oui, il est parti à Magnolia.

Incompréhension des jumeaux. Elle tourna une page de son magazine. Beurk ! La mode en cette saison n'était pas très sympathique. Assez triste. Et pourtant, elle avait été décidée avant l'attaque des dragons. Ils auraient pu faire autre chose quand même, un truc plus joyeux pour essayer de conjurer le sort ou un truc comme ça… Tant pis, elle irait se fournir dans cette jolie boutique indépendante. D'ailleurs, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle y emmène Yuna, maintenant qu'un rideau dissimulait la lingerie plus qu'osée qu'ils avaient. Elle était peut-être un peu trop jeune pour ça, même si elle était mature pour son âge. D'accord, c'était à la tigresse de l'accompagner pour lui trouver des sous-vêtements parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son pervers de frère rentre dans une lingerie avec elle. Et puis les soutiens gorges avec des licornes et des poneys dessus, ça allait cinq minutes.

-Avec Yuna. Hier soir, il a parlé avec Mirajane.

Orga avait perdu sa fiancée, une non-mage qui avait été tuée par des bandits alors qu'elle voulait lui faire la surprise de le rejoindre en mission pour rentrer avec lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter sa perte. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, Minerva espérait qu'il allait finir par se remettre avec quelqu'un.

-Ça a l'air d'avoir fait beaucoup de bien à Mirajane. Elle a l'air d'avoir pas mal pleuré mais elle est sortie de son état de légume.

-Ouais on a vu ça. Même Rogue était scotché.

Minerva haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Mis à part qu'Orga comprenant sa peine, il avait su mettre les mots justes sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Ça ne la regardait pas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Magnolia avec Yuna ? insista le dragon blanc.

Elle tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'à passer la partie mode. Ouh les ragots ! Chouette ! Qu'y avait-il cette semaine à se mettre sous la dent ?

-Dire au revoir.

Quand les fantômes ne pouvaient pas partir à cause de la tristesse des gens, Yuna était obligée d'aider certains à entamer leur deuil. Elle appelait ça « dire au revoir. » En général, ça marchait plutôt bien, même sans fantôme.

-Ah… Elle revient quand ?

Sting et Yuna. Toujours aussi fusionnels malgré leur âge. Rien que le fait qu'un des deux s'absente une journée les rendait presque mal. Ça avait été très dur au début quand Sting n'avait plus pu emmener sa sœur en mission avec lui parce qu'elles devenaient dangereuses. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'appeler une fois par jour s'ils ne se voyaient pas dans la journée.

-Ben avant ce soir vu qu'on fait la fête et qu'Orga doit finir de préparer des trucs.

Elle se figea subitement en tombant sur une photo accompagnée d'un article… intéressant. Oh la vache ! Qui qui avait pondu ça ? Et d'où sortait cette photo de Rogue et de Yuna ? On y voyait la médium rire à quelque chose tandis que le dragon répondait par son ombre de sourire habituel. C'était quoi ce foutoir ?

-Quoi ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

Pâle, la tigresse passa le magazine à la page incriminée aux Twins. Rogue fronça les sourcils en apercevant la photo. Ils lurent tous les deux en silence l'article. Puis Sting arracha la page et la déchira lentement, en silence.

-Je vais les tuer, annonça-t-il calmement comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était bien ça qui faisait le plus peur. Le calme incroyable de Sting. En temps normal, il aurait hurlé, couru partout, menacé de tuer tout le monde, incendié verbalement son frère d'armes… Et là rien. Se montrer dangereusement calme au lieu d'hurler était la spécialité de Minerva, pas de Sting.

Aussi Rogue et Minerva se précipitèrent-ils à sa poursuite sans ramasser les confettis. La tigresse chaussa ses chaussures à toute vitesse. Sans un regard pour l'article mensonger.

-Stiiiiiing ! appela le duo sur deux tons assez différents.

_Un début d'idylle?_

_On a récemment vu l'un des membres de Twins Dragons de Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney dit le Dragon Noir en compagnie d'une même jeune fille dans la ville de Crocus. Après enquête, il s'est avéré que la jeune fille en question était la sœur cadette de son partenaire. La très méconnue Yuna Eucliffe a en effet la particularité de ne pas être mage mais médium. Selon nos sources, la police locale a eu recours plusieurs fois à son aide, avec succès, pour retrouver des personnes disparues._

_Si nos lecteurs ignoraient jusqu'à présent l'existence de la petite sœur de Sting Eucliffe, le Dragon Blanc, c'est parce que son frère semble vouloir à tout prix la garder dans son ombre. Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir briller tranquillement en société ? Parce qu'il a honte de la particularité de sa petite sœur ? Il est vrai que très peu de scientifiques, pour ne pas dire aucun, n'accorde crédit aux médiums. Beaucoup au contraire estiment qu'il ne s'agit que de canulars de personnes hystériques voulant se faire remarquer à n'importe quel prix. Curieux, nous avons mené notre petite enquête :_

Pour Sting, moins les gens savent qu'il a une petite sœur, mieux il se porte, _reconnait une de nos sources. Les journalistes ayant l'habitude de se risquer à Sabertooth pour interviewer ses membres avouent connaitre l'existence de la jeune Yuna Eucliffe. _Mais Sting ne leur permet pas de prendre ne serait-ce que la moindre photo d'elle et demande à vérifier qu'on ne la voit pas dans le fond. Il s'énerve dès que l'on parle de poser quelques questions à sa sœur et récemment, il ne veut pratiquement plus qu'on l'approche._ Pourtant, Yuna salue toujours les journalistes avec le sourire, espérant peut-être enfin se tirer des griffes de son tyran de frère._

_Heureusement pour elle, la présence de Rogue semble apaiser ces blessures et avec un peu de chance, elle réussira à s'émanciper._

On s'en prenait à sa petite sœur et au passage on le traitait de tyran. Pas étonnant que Sting veuille commettre un meurtre. Ils devaient sacrément s'emmerder les journalistes pour sortir des trucs aussi tordus. Non mais, Yuna et Rogue quoi ! C'était comme… non pas l'ombre et la lumière, ça c'était Sting et Rogue… Quoi que… Ça marchait aussi pour Yuna. Elle aussi était solaire. D'une façon différente de son frère mais solaire aussi.

Houlà ! Elle se faisait de drôles d'idées ! Cela dit, elle attraperait Yuna entre quatre yeux pour faire une mise au point sur les garçons. Parce que même si elle n'avait que quatorze ans, les filles se féminisaient de plus en plus tôt avec la mode. Et que Yuna, souvent plus mature que son âge et bien formée, pouvait s'attirer quelques soucis. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas que son frère se mêle de ses histoires de cœur… Il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur cette petite !

-Sting ! Mais où tu vas ?

Il fut facile au duo de rattraper le dragon slayer. Il marchait d'un pas à peine plus rapide que d'habitude. Là ça faisait vraiment très peur ce regard déterminé. Il allait vraiment tuer quelqu'un.

-Je vais les butter.

Ah il serrait les dents quand même. Minerva se mit devant le dragon blanc pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il la contourna froidement. Ok, autant pour elle…

-Ils ne sont pas en ville, fit remarquer Rogue.

-M'en fous, j'irais les chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut !

Jusqu'au bout du monde ? Il savait que le meilleur moyen de locomotion dans tout Fiore était le train ? Lui qui avait un sévère mal des transports… D'ailleurs, elle lui en fit la remarque. Il pâlit puis verdit puis reprit un teint maladif.

-M'en fous ! J'ai dit que j'allais leur faire payer !

Ben tiens. Elle voulait bien parier qu'arrivé à la gare, il allait faire demi-tour et proposer de trouver une autre solution. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Il s'arrêta devant la gare, regarda les trains qui passaient, devint vert et se retourna.

-On devait pas aller chez Orga pour finir d'installer pour ce soir ?

Elle échangea un regard blasé avec Rogue. Ben tiens. C'était un peu trop facile même. Mais bon, ils avaient au moins évité de voir Sting saccager un endroit. Sabertooth était presque en guerre contre les journalistes. Comme la vie privée des mages était sans doute la seule chose qu'ils possédaient vraiment vu que Gemma gérait leur image, ils étaient nombreux à interdire aux journalistes de les emmerder dans leur vie quotidienne. Beaucoup de journalistes n'avaient donc pas le droit de s'approcher de nombreux mages, ce qui rendait périlleux l'exercice des interviews. Ça finirait encore une fois devant un tribunal, sans doute. C'était tellement habituel qu'à Crocus, ce genre de nouvelles finissait dans les faits divers. Sympathique non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, au milieu de tout ça, Sting venait de voir partir en fumée la meilleure protection qu'il avait pu trouver à sa sœur : l'anonymat. Car personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Personne ne pouvait avoir l'idée de faire du mal à Sting à travers sa petite sœur si on ne connaissait pas son existence. Que Sting réussisse à rectifier le tir ou pas, Yuna ne pourrait plus jouer la fille normale comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

C'était peut-être ça le plus triste.

* * *

Sting, sur le point de raser une ville ? Non, juste le QG du journal !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	11. Bixlow : Au revoir Fried

Et voici le chapitre du jour ! Il est un peu triste, nostalgique mais il me semblait important pour la suite. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur Bixlow, je crains de ne pas avoir assez bien rendu son caractère... Mea Culpa ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Enfin, j'espère...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

white liliy : rire, ça fait toujours du bien ! Oh ça c'est de l'idée... On verra pour tout ça ;)

Delph-5 : quel cri du coeur ! Sting adore les transports, tout le monde le sait ! Et Rogue... Qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Je précise que le projet pour le centième drabble s'étend jusqu'ici ! Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, je répondrais dans une vidéo à toutes vos questions pour accompagner la sortie du centième drabble de Fairy Drabbles, donc n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis devant une tombe. Encore une fois. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de commencer à guérir de leurs blessures qu'elles menaçaient de se rouvrir. Bixlow ferma les yeux, submergé par la douleur qu'il voyait sur les âmes des autres. Ça allait des cicatrices superficielles au gouffre béant. Et lui voyait ça tous les jours. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, il avait mal au cœur à voir ça.

Il détestait les enterrements. Tout le monde était en noir, pleurait… Et puis merde, désolé mais c'était plus qu'un corps ! Il voyait les âmes et il n'en n'avait jamais vu sur un macchabée. Donc pour lui, un cadavre, ce n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide sur laquelle il ne servait à rien de pleurer. L'âme était partie, il ne savait pas trop où et c'était comme ça ! Qu'on l'enterre, ok il comprenait. C'était un vestige d'une forme de respect qui voulait qu'on ne laisse pas la nature faire son travail de manière visible. Alors on planquait le corps dans la terre pour que personne ne puisse le voir et pour se donner bonne conscience, on l'enfermait dans une boite en bois rembourré. Comme si un mort se souciait du confort ou risquait de s'enfuir !

Mais bon, il s'agissait de l'enterrement de Macao et Laxus leur avait demandé de venir parce qu'il voulait faire un truc après. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ça sentait le complot avec Yuna. D'instinct, il la chercha des yeux. Elle était debout, en silence, près d'Orga qui soutenait à moitié Mirajane. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en passant devant la tombe encore fraiche de Fried. Bixlow serra les dents. Elle l'énervait. Elle l'énervait à se laisser aller comme ça dans la nostalgie. Ok, son mec était mort. Mais il n'aurait jamais voulu la voir déprimer comme ça.

L'enterrement et le défilé incessant finirent par se terminer. Au plus grand soulagement de Bixlow qui n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Et pourtant, les Rainji restèrent là avec Laxus. Lisanna les salua, leur confia sa sœur et fila après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue du dragon slayer. Elle savait quand une affaire concernait seulement Laxus et son équipe et ne s'imposait pas, contrairement à certaines relations que le blond avait pu avoir. Ils étaient donc très contents de voir leur « patron » se remettre avec elle.

Yuna et Orga s'étaient éclipsés, un truc à faire mais ils revenaient tout de suite. Bixlow et Eve échangèrent un regard. C'était quoi ce nouveau bordel ?

-On fait quoi ? demanda Evergreen en tendant un nouveau mouchoir à Mirajane.

-On attend.

Qu'est-ce que Laxus avait foutu au juste ? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de Yuna ? Orga, il était venu à la demande de Mirajane, mais la gosse ? Elle était un peu trop joyeuse pour un coin comme ça non ? Minute… Pourquoi qu'ils revenaient avec des lys ? Les fleurs préférées de Fried ? Comment qu'ils avaient su ? Il les adorait parce qu'il les trouvait belles, fragiles mais royales. Comme Mirajane. D'ailleurs, les sanglots de celle-ci redoublèrent en voyant les fleurs.

-On peut y aller maintenant, dit tranquillement Laxus en prenant une des gerbes de fleurs.

Ils firent de même et se dirigèrent vers la tombe du mage des runes. Quand Mirajane le comprit, elle pila net et refusa de continuer. Yuna fut obligée de lui attraper la main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Mirajane, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que c'est dur, surtout pour toi. Mais il le faut. Tu dois le laisser partir. Une dernière fois.

Ils repartirent avec les larmes de la barmaid. Bixlow serra les dents, luttant contre l'envie de la frapper. D'abord l'enterrement puis ça. Allez quoi ! Il était mort, on ne pouvait plus rien à faire. Il était temps de faire son deuil ma cocotte.

Arrivés à la tombe de Fried, Mirajane se remit encore une fois à pleurer. Visiblement, elle commençait à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Il n'y avait que les deux de Sabertooth qui arrivaient à garder leur calme. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient moins l'habitude de voir ça qu'eux. Yuna ferma un instant les yeux.

-Allez Mirajane. Elle tira un lys du bouquet. Regarde comme ses fleurs sont jolies. Tu sais pourquoi Fried les aimait autant ? Parce qu'il trouvait qu'elles te ressemblaient. Tu sais, tôt ou tard, les fleurs se fanent toujours. C'est pour ça qu'on les apprécie autant. Parce qu'on sait que si on n'en profite pas maintenant, tu ne pourras pas le faire plus tard. Tu comprends ?

Une gosse de quatorze ans était en train de faire une métaphore filée de la vie avec des fleurs à une adulte. Evergreen manqua d'en lâcher son bouquet de fleurs. Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes, les interrogeant du regard. Laxus haussa les épaules, Bixlow dévisagea la gamine. Orga se contentait d'attendre, tranquillement.

Puis ils déposèrent les fleurs sur la tombe avant de rester là un moment pour se recueillir. Ils ne dirent rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils étaient revenus ici trop tôt, encore à cause d'un mort dont on aurait pu se passer. Deux même, parce qu'indirectement, c'était Natsu aussi qu'on enterrait. Parce que selon les autres dragons slayers, quand l'un d'eux devenait fou, ça ne se guérissait pas.

-Allez salut Fried, finit par lancer Laxus.

-Dors bien, ajouta Evergreen.

Bixlow laissa sa main courir sur la pierre froide en un salut amical mais silencieux. Il n'avait jamais aimé dire adieu aux gens. Mirajane resta plantée là, un moment. Yuna lui frotta le bras.

-Il faut y aller maintenant Mirajane.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles, cette fois en silence. Mais elle se mit à genoux devant la tombe sans faire de scène. Elle se coucha presque sur la terre où de l'herbe avait commencé à repousser. Elle resta là un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Orga la soulève par les épaules pour la remettre debout, comme avec un enfant qui vient de tomber.

-Mirajane, insista Yuna.

-Au revoir Fried…

On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de parler avec les poumons pleins de sang. Ou de larmes. Mais elle l'avait dit. Et ça, Bixlow avait l'impression que c'était important. C'était la première fois qu'elle reconnaissait que Fried n'était plus là et qu'elle devait l'accepter. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien n'y faire.

Une fois les adieux faits, ils quittèrent le cimetière. En silence, ils gagnèrent un parc. Quelqu'un avait installé une grande nappe et de quoi faire un pique-nique. Avec tout ce que Fried aimait comme nourriture. Et il y avait des assiettes, des verres et des couverts pour leur petit groupe. Bixlow interrogea Evergreen du regard puis Laxus. Ok, ça sentait un coup du dragon slayer. Pourquoi ?

Mirajane se remit à pleurer en voyant le déjeuner mais plus doucement qu'avant. Elle commençait à se calmer même. Alors c'était fini ? Plus de légume ? Plus de crises de larmes et de hurlements à la simple évocation de Fried ?

Le repas était délicieux. Simple, sans fioriture, comme il aurait aimé. Les gens qu'il aimait le plus, à peu près, et de la bonne nourriture. Ouais, c'était sympa comme hommage. Une belle façon de se souvenir de lui.

-C'est toujours comme ça chez toi vieux ? demanda le manieur de poupées au bout d'un moment.

Orga était en train de se battre avec des baguettes. Trop fines pour ses doigts épais, elles ne cessaient de lui échapper ou de casser. Yuna et Evergreen riaient en le regardant faire. Il reposa sa barquette avant de tuer quelqu'un.

-Comme ça chez moi ?

-Ouais, faire un repas avec la bouffe que…

Fried aimait ? Les gens aimaient ? Comme le formuler ? Il acceptait peut-être que son meilleur pote soit parti mais n'arrivait pas forcément à en parler.

-Ça dépend des pays. Chez moi on est surtout des marins, on balance les gens à la flotte pour nourrir la poiscaille. Ça c'est l'idée de Yuna.

L'intéressée arrêta d'aspirer bruyamment le fond de son soda avec une paille. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus. Le noir lui allait mal. Il donnait à sa peau encore un peu hâlée par l'été un côté morbide. Même avec ses cheveux roux pleins de vitalité, ce n'était pas une couleur pour une enfant, surtout une enfant aussi joyeuse.

-C'est juste plus facile de faire une journée pleine de bons souvenirs de la personne qu'à la pleurer toute la journée. D'ailleurs, comme vous l'avez rencontré Fried ?

Alors ils racontèrent. L'un après l'autre, avec autant de détails que leur mémoire le leur permettait, ils firent le récit de leur première rencontre. Laxus qui l'avait aidé à se défendre dans une auberge contre tout un groupe de malfrats. Evergreen qu'il avait confondu en demoiselle de Cour, qui n'avait pas aimé et l'avait changé en statue de pierre jusqu'à ce que Laxus la persuade de le libérer. Bixlow qui l'avait énervé toute une soirée avec ses poupées parce qu'il le trouvait un peu trop coincé… Mirajane qui l'avait accueilli à la guilde… Puis ils évoquèrent d'autres souvenirs, des moments drôles, importants…

Mine de rien, ça faisait du bien. De parler. De se rendre compte qu'on n'était pas le seul à se souvenir de la personne et que d'autres aussi l'avaient appréciée. Mieux encore, eux aussi le regrettaient.

Après le déjeuner, Yuna avait trouvé une autre chose pour dire au revoir à Fried : vider son appart. Mirajane refusa d'entrer et Orga fut obligé de la porter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passé le seuil.

-Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? demanda Evergreen en jetant un coup d'œil à son linge sale avec une grimace.

Bixlow était parti ouvrir fenêtres et volets pour éclairer et aérer un peu. C'est que ça sentait le renfermé là !

-Parce que si personne ne mourait, ça ferait belle lurette qu'il n'y aurait plus de place pour qui que ce soit. Il a vécu là, a connu de bons et moins bons moments. Maintenant qu'il est parti, il est temps que cet appartement voit une nouvelle famille l'occuper. Une famille avec ses rires, ses joies, ses peurs… Je suis sûre qu'il aurait préféré céder son appartement au lieu de le voir prendre la poussière.

Ils firent donc les cartons. Ils lancèrent une machine pour laver ses dernières affaires. Bixlow était en train de se demander d'où la bouffe et tout ce matériel pour les cartons sortaient quand Lisanna passa pour se renseigner, histoire de savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Ah, parce qu'elle aussi était dans le complot ? D'accord, en tout cas ça expliquait tout.

En faisant son armoire, que les filles leur avait laissé bien généreusement, ils tombèrent sur une superbe collection de livres et de magazines… osés. Avec un regard entendu, le trio les planqua dans un sac pour tout récupérer et partager plus tard. Yuna fut subitement chassée de la salle de bains parce qu'Evergreen venait de tomber sur un truc qui n'était pas de son âge.

-Sacré coquin ce Fried, commenta Bixlow.

Et ses poupées voletèrent dans tout l'appartement pour approuver.

Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi mais à la fin, il n'y avait plus rien et le ménage était fait. L'appartement était vide. De la présence de Fried, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Une tache de sang sur le parquet, une fois qu'il avait saigné du nez. Des meubles et des cadres qui avaient laissé une légère trace… Tout ça finirait par disparaitre. Il ne resterait que des photos jaunies et des souvenirs qui s'estompent. Mais c'était ça la vie.

En attendant, ils allaient boire à coup à la mémoire de Fried à la fête chez Orga. Vu la photo que Lisanna avait envoyé à Laxus, la bouffe serait bonne !

* * *

Voilà, le cas de Mirajane semble être réglé. Maintenant, essayons de leur faire faire la fête sans faire sauter la moitié de la ville... C'est pas gagné...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	12. Minerva : A la fête !

Me revoilààààà !

*Regarde tous les canons pointés sur elle*

Oui je sais, j'ai trois semaines de retard. La reprise, changement de rythme, manque d'inspiration... Ce chapitre n'en finissait plus. Et malheureusement, je crains de devoir changer le rythme de publication. Donc désormais, il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Donc la semaine prochaine, rien, il faudra attendre la semaine d'après pour la suite. Malheureusement, la fac me demande du temps et j'en ai moins pour écrire. J'espère que cette semaine d'écriture de plus me permettra au moins de rallonger les chapitres !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : c'est vrai ^^

Yue-chan : yo ! je garde le POV de Rogue pour plus tard... hé hé ! Et bien voici la première partie du dîner !

white liliy : hé hé, tu verras bien ce que je vous prépare ! merci pour la question, je la note ! quant au latin... j'ai choisi ce qu'ils appellent "latin patrimoine" c'est à dire l'étude de la civilisation et de la mythologie sans la langue !

Sinon, je m'excuse pour la qualité du chapitre qui laisse à désirer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Minerva attendait qu'Erza et que Juvia terminent de se préparer. Elles étaient venues l'aider à installer une partie du matériel pour faire la fête chez Orga pendant que lui-même était parti faire on ne savait trop quoi à Magnolia à la demande de Mirajane. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser. Cela faisait des années qu'Orga n'avait pas fréquenté une femme, mis à part des liaisons brèves. Certes, il avait fait le deuil de sa fiancée mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne. Celle qu'il pourrait aimer et chérir plus longtemps que quelques jours. Donc la tigresse se disait que ça serait merveilleux s'il pouvait tomber amoureux de Mirajane en l'écoutant et en la consolant et inversement… Elle soupira. Oui ce serait trop beau. Le genre d'histoire qui tournait au conte de fées. Et les contes de fées ici n'étaient réservés qu'aux gens comme Yuna. Dommage, Orga le méritait.

-Est-ce que Minerva-sama va bien ?

La brune se tira de ses pensées pour jeter un coup d'œil à Juvia. La mage de l'eau venait de terminer de se préparer en chantonnant parce qu'elle allait voir « Gray-sama !» avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Maintenant elle attendait avec sa mini-jupe et son bustier bleus, plus ou moins impatiente. Restait donc plus qu'Erza vu que Minerva était prête, elle aussi. La tigresse n'avait pas mis longtemps à être prête vu que sa tenue pour la fête était une version épurée de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude.

La mage aux armures finit par sortir de la salle de bains. Elle portait une tenue simple, un pull à coll roulé blanc sans manches avec un pantalon noir, sans un maquillage voyant, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour faire ça ? Bon sang ! C'était une fête, pas une réception ! Un jean, un haut pas trop laid et voilà !

-Allons-y.

Elles étaient presque en retard. Merci Erza. Et dire qu'elle avait promis d'être à l'heure ! Mais sa chambre était son sanctuaire, un endroit où elle pouvait retirer son costume imposé par Sabertooth. Alors la partager… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller qu'on ne fouillait pas dans ses affaires, qu'on ne lui volait rien, qu'on ne regardait pas ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle pinça les lèvres tandis qu'elle traversait les rues de Crocus. Ce n'était pas la faute de Fairy Tail. Le Conseil les avait forcés. Simplement, pour les mages de Sabertooth, c'était compliqué. En public, ils étaient fiers, invincibles, impossibles à approcher. Il n'y avait qu'en privé qu'ils pouvaient être plus calmes. Et voilà que leurs refuges se faisaient violer. Certes, certains ne craignaient rien. Orga se foutait qu'on le voit dans sa vie de tous les jours ou dans son boulot de mage.

Ce soir en tout cas, ce serait sans doute moins drôle que d'habitude. Moins détendu sans doute. Pour preuve, Rufus ne retirerait sans doute pas son masque. La vieille brûlure qui entourait ses yeux ne serait pas exposée à la vue de tous. Il ne faisait ça que devant eux, ce qui leur montrait à quel point il était à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette cicatrice laissée par le feu lorsqu'il était enfant.

Tiens, en parlant du loup. Rufus l'attendait à la sortie de la ville. Ce n'était pas son chemin et même si ce n'était pas non plus un énorme détour, Minerva fut heureuse qu'il l'ait attendue. Même si elle savait qu'il allait lui reprocher son retard. Attention, trois, deux, un…

-Tu es en retard.

Elle lui piqua son chapeau en guise de réponse et le mit d'autorité sur sa tête. Voilà ! Bien fait pour lui !

-Rien ne t'obligeait à m'attendre tu sais !

Il récupéra son couvre-chef d'autorité pour le remettre sur son propre crâne. Juvia resta un instant en arrière avant de rattraper le groupe. Ah, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Minerva se rendit compte que le colocataire de Rufus n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait fait ? De la bouffe pour chat ? Ah non, le chat de Rufus était trop bien élevé et trop distingué, ou emmerdeur, pour manger n'importe quoi. C'était pire depuis qu'elle avait eu ses chatons.

-Tu as fait quoi de ton colocataire ? Tu l'as donné à manger aux chatons ?

-Ne te moque pas, ils mangent beaucoup, je n'ai jamais autant acheté de pâté. Quant à Gray… Il se sentait fatigué, il a préféré décliner l'invitation. Peut-être se joindra-t-il à nous plus tard ?

Ça sentait l'excuse foireuse pour être tranquille. Mais bon, que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle était très forte pour se trouver des excuses afin de ne pas se retrouver coincée à une réunion à son père. Comme la fois où elle avait dit s'être cassé le poignet. D'ailleurs, elle s'était vraiment cassé le poignet pour passer sa soirée aux urgences à attendre. Ah le bonheur !

-Et sinon, tu n'as pas pris ton petit panier ?

Rufus était végétarien. Il se permettait parfois une entorse à la règle mais c'était rare. Sting était tellement horrifié de savoir qu'on pouvait se passer totalement de viande que c'était presque devenu une menace pour lui. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Rufus de se ramener avec ses repas quand il avait vu la quantité de viande qu'on mangeait à l'Est… Depuis, Orga et Rogue avaient appris à faire un petit plat à part pour Rufus. Et Juvia vu qu'elle aussi était végétarienne !

-Non, Orga m'a promis qu'il avait trouvé de l'herbe pour moi, assez pour que je campe plusieurs jours.

C'était une petite taquinerie qui venait à la base de l'état du jardin d'Orga. _T'veux de la verdure ? Sers-toi ! J'en ai, en veux-tu, en v'là ! Sers-toi, une chèvre c'est mieux qu'la tondeuse !_

Cependant, la seule herbe qui attendait Rufus était beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude. Minerva laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Il avait trouvé du boulot pour Roméo ? Tu parles, là c'était carrément de l'esclavagisme ! Tondre une herbe aussi haute… Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux mettre de bonnes chaussures et un pantalon pour se protéger avant d'aller là-dedans. Comment avait-il pu demander à un gosse d'enlever tout ça ?

-Quelqu'un a le numéro de la protection de l'enfance ?

Visiblement, Rufus pensait la même chose. Cependant, il s'engagea sur le chemin dégagé. Tiens bizarre. Y'avait pas des dalles ici au début ? Prise d'un doute, elle demanda à Rufus qui rectifia : il y avait eu des dalles mais comme Orga détestait ça, il les avait très vite retirées. Pour lui, un chemin, c'était en terre battue. Et rien à faire s'il devait patauger dans la gadoue !

Ils entrèrent et firent le tour de la maison. Himichi s'affairait au-dessus d'un énorme morceau de viande qui cuisait lentement à la broche. De temps en temps, elle en récupérait le jus pour arroser la viande ou en mettre un peu dans deux marmites afin de, sans doute, rajouter du gout. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Yuna et Mirajane n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Evergreen regardait nerveusement un peu partout autour d'elle. Ah oui… Malin le pantalon blanc ! Heureusement qu'Orga prévoyait toujours des couvertures pour ceux qui avaient froid ou pour simplement s'asseoir au cas où que l'herbe serait mouillée.

Minerva examina le groupe trop grand à son gout avant de se résoudre à faire avec. Même avec deux dragons slayers et son bon appétit, Orga ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire qu'ils mangeraient quarante kilos de viande comme ça, même avec trois personnes habituées à manger beaucoup de viande et en manque de leurs pays d'origine. Surtout que Rufus ne les aiderait pas.

Oh mon Dieu. Il était vraiment en train de faire cuire quarante kilos de viande ? Ce type était malade ! Comment on pouvait faire cuire autant de bouffe ! Remarque, combien ils étaient ? Leur bande habituelle soit Orga, Sting, Rufus-le-végétarien-et-son-panier-de-légumes-invis ible, Yuna qui n'était pas encore là, Himichi, Mirajane qui arriverait avec Yuna, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Levy et Droy qu'Himichi avait invité ainsi que Gajeel, Roméo et Wendy. Plus elle-même, ça faisait dix-sept convives. Ce qui faisait plus de deux kilos de viande par personne. Ouais… Ben heureusement que certains avaient de bons estomacs !

Orga revenait avec Roméo et Wendy, balancés sur ses épaules comme deux sacs à patates. Les deux enfants étaient visiblement rouges d'avoir courus partout, poursuivis par le géant. Vu sa direction, il allait tenter de les balancer dans le feu pour les taquiner. Avec un peu de chance, Yuna ne serait pas jalouse qu'Orga embête d'autres personnes qu'elle.

-Ah vous voilà les filles ! Salut Rufus. J'viens de trouver ces deux-là pour le diner de ce soir !

Roméo et Wendy firent mine de vouloir s'enfuir ce qui fit sourire Juvia.

-N'était-ce pas Yuna qui devait figurer au menu de ce soir ? demanda le poète.

-Ouais mais j'ai fait. Ils feront l'affaire. Yuna on la garde pour le dessert.

-Je t'interdis de bouffer ma sœur connard ! beugla Sting de l'autre bout du jardin où il se bagarrait avec Gajeel.

Orga l'ignora et reprit sa route après avoir lancé à ses invités de faire comme chez eux. Généralement, à l'est, ça voulait vraiment dire de faire comme chez soi. Enfin, ça dépendait. Orga disait ça, Rogue lui préférait inviter les gens à prendre leurs aises. Himichi… Très bonne question. Ils invitaient chez eux ?

-Je bouffe qui je veux d'abord ! A la casserole les mioches ! Sting ! Si tu buttes Jimmy c'est moi qui te tue !

Jimmy était la seule plante du jardin d'Orga à être encore en vie. C'était un vénérable arbre qui penchait dangereusement mais tenait bon. Au cours d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, il s'était retrouvé affublé du nom de Jimmy. Mieux encore selon Sting, les seins de Minerva avaient été nommés Désiré et Coquin. Quant au canapé de Sting, il avait eu le droit à Baisodrome, un peu plus tard. Quand tout le monde était parti, que Yuna et Rogue étaient partis se coucher avec les exceeds et qu'il n'était plus resté que Sting, Minerva et une bouteille de vodka. Et le lit de Sting attendait toujours d'être nommé. Mais comment nommer un lieu de luxure ? C'était une tâche délicate.

-Va te faire voir !

-Ah, la douceur réconfortante de l'amitié, soupira Rufus avant d'aller inspecter les légumes.

Qu'il y ait un peu du bouillon de la viande ne semblait pas le déranger, tout comme Juvia. De toute façon, les légumes seraient aussi pour ceux qui mangeraient de la viande. Ils mangeaient certes copieusement à l'est mais au moins, ils mangeaient bien plus équilibré que certains ici. Le regard de Minerva glissa sur Sting qui adorait les cochonneries et faisait la guerre à la nourriture _verte_. Heureusement pour Yuna que Rogue était là pour lui donner une alimentation un peu plus saine que celle de son frère.

-Ça sera assez les légumes ? s'inquiéta Juvia en s'installant à côté de Minerva à côté du feu.

Mine de rien, Juvia était agréable comme colocataire. Elle ne dérangeait pas, évitait d'étaler ses affaires partout et estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder dans les affaires des autres. Mieux encore, elle n'avait rien dit devant le placard plein à craquer de vêtements de Minerva. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus quand elle avait appris que certains des vêtements, parfois hors de prix, n'avaient jamais été portés. Par contre, elle avait adoré voir les travaux d'aiguilles de Minerva qu'elle faisait lors des réunions trop longues ou de ses fréquents trajets dans le train. Elle s'était mise à baver devant la dentelle qu'elle avait commencée mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à terminer parce que c'était trop fragile pour qu'elle le trimballe en voyage et elle ne passait pas assez de temps ici pour vraiment avancer.

-On a des patates, répondit Orga. On va les faire cuire directement dans le feu.

Orga et ses patates cuites dans le feu. Il se brulait les doigts mais il adorait ça. Minerva soupira.

-Et on a combien de kilos de patates à manger ?

L'ancien mercenaire prit un air détaché. Oh misère !

* * *

A la bouffe ! J'ai faim moi maintenant... Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, on peut faire cuire les patates directement dans le feu, elles ne brûleront pas (sauf si on les laisse trop longtemps).

Voilà voilà, à dans quinze jours ! (enfin quatorze...)

Critique/remarque/critique/question/autre ?


	13. Bixlow : Mangeons

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, tout frais ! Je l'ai terminé tout à l'heure pour vos beaux yeux et... il fait cinq pages, limite six ! Ah si vous saviez ce que je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous donner de nouveau des chapitres plus longs... Bon, ce chapitre est sur Bixlow parce que... j'avais oublié que le chapitre du point de vue de Fairy Tail était sur lui... Mea culpa...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Yu-chan : Mais non tu n'es pas une hippie. Moi aussi je le pense et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule... Pour ce qui est de ta question, c'est une bonne idée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je la note pour ne pas l'oublier !

Delph-5 : Tu pourras essayer ^^ C'est surtout tout à fait le style d'Erza ! T'en fais pas, je suis juste juste tous les jours pour les cours aussi ^^' Voici ta suite !

Tistou : Non, Lucy ne finira pas avec Sting. Mais elle pourra revenir un peu dans la fic. D'un autre côté, vu ce qui se passe, elle ne va pas sauter au coup de Natsu... Sinon merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bixlow jeta un coup d'œil au groupe éparpillé au coin du feu. Il aimait bien l'ambiance. D'accord, on restait un peu entre soi, les mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth évitaient de se mélanger. Et Mirajane et Yuna n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Dommage. Parce que mine de rien, il aimait bien cette gosse. Elle savait continuer de sourire quand tout semblait désespéré. C'était pas grand-chose mais il aimait bien. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ait un regard aussi vieux. Elle avait trop vu et continuait de voir des choses que la plupart des adultes n'osaient pas concevoir. Elle avait vu la Mort en face et au-delà. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle avait compris la valeur de la vie. Alors elle se levait chaque matin de bonne humeur et elle profitait de chaque jour comme le dernier. Ils semblaient avoir le même genre de vision au l'Est. Surtout Orga qui vu le nombre de cicatrices que Gemma lui faisait cacher pendant les Jeux Magiques. Celle de son dos était balèze. Une énorme marque ancienne mais encore bien visible, qui traversait bien la colonne vertébrale. Bixlow lui aurait bien demandé comment il s'était fait ça mais franchement, ça ne se faisait pas.

Son regard devait être un peu trop soutenu parce que subitement, Orga se retourna alors qu'il était en train de parler avec Himichi. Son immense cicatrice eut l'air de se tordre mais resta visible. Ce truc était barge ! Comment on pouvait se faire un truc pareil et vivre avec ? Déjà, comment il s'en était sorti vivant ?

-Un truc va pas ?

-Hein ? Non non ça va ! T'occupe !

L'hôte de ce soir reprit sa discussion avec Himichi. Puis Yuna et Mirajane arrivèrent enfin. La rousse avait détaché ses cheveux et glissé des fleurs blanches, très certainement des fausses, autour de sa tête pour se faire un bandeau. Elle avait pris soin d'emmener en plus de la veste qu'elle portait un pull épais. Cette mioche avait déjà l'habitude des soirées ? A son âge ? C'était pas sérieux ! Il ricana avant de saluer le duo. Mirajane avait mis un pull blanc léger et légèrement transparent. Qui elle voulait séduire ? Non mais parce qu'elle avait mis un très joli soutien-gorge noire qu'on devinait, ma foi, assez bien en dessous. Ça plus son gilet totalement transparent et rose… Vu le sourire de Lisanna, elle était à la fois ravie de voir sa sœur prendre de nouveau soin d'elle et de commencer à s'ouvrir aux autres. Bien entendu, on voyait encore des traces de son état… Ses cheveux étaient encore ternes et elle avait besoin de reprendre du poids mais c'était un début. Orga se frotta les mains en les rejoignant.

-Am'nez la marmite les gars ! V'là l'dessert !

Yuna éclata de rire avant de sauter dans les bras du géant pour le saluer. Mirajane eut l'air de douter un moment. Surtout quand il fit mine de vouloir la porter en l'attrapant par la taille. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Minerva qui suspendit carrément sa conversation avec Laxus.

-Je croyais que tu devais faire attention à ton dos Orga !

Ah ! Il se disait aussi, une cicatrice pareille, ça ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence ! Comment il pouvait bouger avec ça ? Il n'avait pas mal ? Et bordel, comment il s'était fait ça ? !

-Oh allez, soit un peu rigolote Minerva !

Il avait déjà passé un bras sous la taille des filles et s'apprêtait à les balancer sur ses épaules. Mirajane essayait de le pousser mais elle avait perdu un peu de force et de toute façon, même elle semblait un peu mince face à cette masse de muscles.

-Vraiment Orga, approuva Rufus. Tu devrais te ménager ton dos. Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes la soirée à devoir être assis parce que tu as trop voulu faire le pitre !

-Ce sont des plumes j't'dis !

Là il s'aventurait en chemin dangereux. S'il soulevait les filles et qu'il se blessait, elles allaient très mal le prendre. Surtout Yuna, parce qu'elle était jeune et sensible à ce genre de choses. Mirajane l'excuserait peut-être. Valait mieux en fait. Ou elle allait lui faire la peau de façon très douloureuse. Pauvre de lui. En fait, autant qu'il laisse les filles par terre.

-Les mecs, préparez-vous à aller chercher un gros fauteuil parce qu'Orga fait sa tête de mule.

En fait, il porta les filles et fit mine de les balancer dans la marmite sans avoir l'air de souffrir. Il s'étira un peu quand elles furent de nouveau par terre, Yuna complétement hilare. Roméo et Wendy eurent l'air d'avis de demander un nouveau tour.

-Tout à l'heure les mioches.

Il leur tapota la tête. C'était ça en fait qu'il leur fallait en fait. Juste être des enfants. Avoir quelqu'un qui les traite comme tel, sans leur demander autre chose. Juste jouer. Juste se faire poursuivre par quelqu'un qui voulait faire semblant de les manger. Juste quelqu'un qui leur dirait de faire ça au lieu d'attendre qu'ils se gèrent tous seuls. Quelqu'un pour les protéger au lieu de les envoyer combattre les méchants. Quelqu'un pour leur fournir des souvenirs heureux.

-Tiens t'as vu comment j'les ai bien dressé ? Ils vont s'balancer tous seuls au feu !

Vu la façon dont il se frottait le dos, il n'était pas passé loin de se faire mal. Malin ça. Ils allaient se marrer si leur hôte se bousillait le dos. Surtout que ça avait tout à fait l'air d'être le genre d'Orga. D'où l'était actuel de son dos…

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais te retrouver bloqué sur un lit à cause de ton dos, commenta Minerva, l'air très mécontente de son ami.

-J'veux plus jamais qu'ça arrive. Mais j'vais pas non plus passer mon temps à faire gaffe.

-Tu vas te faire mal…

-J'ai tout l'temps mal.

Ça commençait à grogner. Mieux valait trouver une diversion. Il chercha de l'aide du regard. Levy. Levy était douée pour désamorcer les conflits. Où était Levy ? Là, dans un coin, avec Gajeel sur ses genoux. Elle le poussa gentiment et se leva pour rejoindre Himichi qui semblait perdue. Elle se pencha sur la marmite avant de lancer à la cantonade comme si rien n'était plus normal :

-Dit donc, je ne savais pas que l'humain sentait aussi bon !

Himichi la regarda subitement comme si une seconde tête venait de pousser et qu'il fallait la retirer sur-le-champ. Là ça devenait dangereux. Surtout quand elle se tourna vers Rogue, l'air horrifiée en parlant dans sa langue maternelle. Le dragon de l'ombre adressa un regard blasé à Orga qui éclata de rire avant de lancer quelque chose à Himichi. Elle le fusilla du regard en guise de réponse.

-Merci des clichés Orga, commenta Rogue. On ne mange pas de viande humaine en réalité à l'Est. C'est interdit.

-Pourtant, il y a bien une base à toute rumeur, commenta Levy après avoir adressé un regard désolé à Himichi. Des faits réels.

-Quand on mange d'la viande humaine, expliqua Orga, on s'change en… Comment qu'tu dirais ça ? Ils ont un mot pour ça ?

Rogue eut un geste bizarre de la main. Il semblait pensif.

-Wendigo ? proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Himichi fit un geste que Bixlow supposa être une sorte de truc pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Ah, ils n'aimaient pas ces trucs à l'Est ?

-M'ouais. Donc à l'Est, s'tu manges de la viande humaine, encore plus s'c'est un membre d'ta famille, d'ton clan, d'ta tribu… Tout c'qu'tu veux, t'es changé en wendigo. C'est… Un gros truc de… P'tain d'conversions…

-Trois mètres. Environ.

-C'possible. Enfin c'est gros, déformé avec des bois sur la tête. Il mima lesdits bois avec les mains. Et ça bouffe les gens.

-Et vous ne mangez pas de viande humaine pour une légende ? commenta Evergreen.

Ever avait toujours refusé de croire aux légendes. Seules les fées trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, unique exception pour un esprit radicalement pragmatique. Elle s'était même pris la tête une fois avec Laxus au sujet d'une vieille légende liée à une mission. Bixlow et Fried avaient rampé pendant tout le reste de la mission histoire d'éviter les dommages collatéraux.

-Ici, je sais pas comment ça s'passe. Mais à l'Est, t'en croises. Dans les forêts, au Nord. Ils aiment le froid.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont le cœur gelé, approuva Rogue. Un sourire un peu cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est pour ça que ça flambe bien.

Orga éclata de rire. Le manieur d'âmes secoua la tête. Ils avaient un humour bizarre à l'Est. Ça les faisait rire les clichés ? Et de faire cramer des gens ?

-Ouais, j'vu ça.

-Oh parce que tu en as vu ?

Ever allait massacrer leur légende. Peut-être qu'il allait la balancer au feu ?

-Ouais m'dame. Quand j'tais marin, j'en ai aperçu quand on longeait les côtes.

Ah, il avait été marin ? On en apprenait tous les jours.

-Y'en avait trois. C'était encore plus moche que ce que les histoires disaient. C'est pour ça qu'on avait été payé pour transporter des marchandises plus loin que prévu. Les marchands voulaient pas passer par la terre à cause de la famine dans la région.

-Et tu penses que c'était ces choses ? Des wendigos ?

-La magie est pas pareille à l'Est. C'plus dangereux. On a une légende qui parle de wendigos, des trucs qu'apparaissent en temps de famine et qu'bouffent les gens. Ça, n'importe qui peut l'vérifier. Après, si c'est ça que t'veux dire, j'en ai pas vu se transformer s'c'est ça qu'tu veux dire. Et j'espère j'mais l'voir. Ces trucs ont tout l'temps faim. Plus ça bouffe, plus ç'a faim.

-Et ça flambe bien, commenta Laxus qui avait l'air de trouver cette formule très drôle.

Lisanna lui donna un coup de coude en essayant de cacher son amusement. Et elle n'était pas la seule. C'était un peu gore de parler de brûler des gens devant les gosses.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand vous les avez vus ? demanda Yuna qui semblait fascinée avec les plus jeunes. Vous avez continué ?

-Quand t'peux t'débarrasser d'une salop'rie comme ça, t'dois l'faire. Minerva lui fit les gros yeux au mot « saloperie. » On leur a balancé des flèches avec la point'enflammée pour les faire cramer.

-Il y a beaucoup d'humains comme ça à l'Est ? se renseigna Wendy.

-Ce ne sont plus des humains, corrigea Rogue. Les humains ne mangent pas les autres humains. Les wendigos sont des monstres.

Comment passionner les gosses. Leur raconter des histoires de monstres. Celles qui leur flanquaient des frissons qu'ils faisaient passer pour du froid ou une illusion mais qui les faisaient trembler de peur toute la nuit ensuite. Encore un peu et ils demandaient à camper dans le jardin.

-On ne peut pas les soigner ? insista le dragon slayer du ciel.

-On peut pas changer le passé. Donc non, on ne peut pas les soigner. Ceux qui ont essayé ont fini dévoré. Rogue croisa le regard de Wendy. Tous crus.

Elle frissonna délicieusement avec ses deux compères. Ça y est, on les avait perdus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur faire peur avec ça. Arriver derrière eux et gueuler au wendigo. Ouais, ça serait drôle… Attendez qu'ils baissent leur garde…

-Assez parlé de monstres, gronda Minerva. Ou vous n'allez pas dormir de toute la nuit vous trois.

On passa à table. Himichi avait profité de l'histoire du wendigo pour jeter des pommes de terre dans le feu, si bien qu'elles étaient aussi cuites. Chacun reçu une part copieuse de viande, sauf les deux végétariens, avec des légumes. Sting eut l'air horrifié à l'idée de manger des légumes mais un regard noir de Rogue et de Minerva l'obligea à en accepter un peu avec sa patate. Bixlow contempla sa viande. Bon ben… A l'attaque du serpent de mer. C'était très bizarre de manger un truc marin qui était de la viande. Pour lui, tout ce qui était marin, mis à part les crustacés, était des algues ou du poisson. Donc se retrouver avec un truc consistant au lieu de la chair du poisson qu'on pouvait limite couper juste avec une fourchette… OK, testons.

Il découpa prudemment un bout, essayant de ne pas se dire qu'il aurait l'air malin s'il n'aimait pas. Ça avait quand même un peu l'air caoutchouteux. Il porta le morceau à sa bouche et commença à mastiquer. C'était pas forcément évident de mâcher tout ça. Niveau gout… C'était salé. La viande était salée. Pas tant que ça. Mais ça restait sur le palais, jusqu'à ce que la sauce vaguement sucrée n'en chasse le gout. C'était une espèce d'alchimie étrange où le sucré presque caramélisé et le salé se battaient et en arrivaient à un match nul, si bien que la viande avait juste le gout étrange de dinde. Ouais. Son serpent avait le gout de dinde.

-Et comment t'as ramené ça de l'Est jusqu'à Crocus sans perdre la viande ? demandait Laxus qui semblait apprécier son plat, vu à quelle vitesse il le mangeait.

-Chez moi on met la viande à tremper dans de l'eau de mer. Pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle pourrisse mais ça permet de la garder plus longtemps. J'habite en bord de mer, on est surtout des marins. C'est notre truc.

-Tu fais pareil Himichi ? demanda Levy qui écoutait avec attention.

Comme elle semblait ne pas très bien comprendre, Rogue lui fit la traduction. Elle ne se fatigua pas à chercher ses mots et lui confia le soin de traduire en retour.

-Ils ne conservent pas la nourriture. Comme ils ne savent pas qui sera en vie demain, ils évitent de laisser des restes.

-Et toi Rogue ?

Levy allait se spécialiser dans l'Est si ça continuait. Le brun cessa un instant de manger.

-On fume la viande pour la garder le plus longtemps possible. Et on fait parfois de même avec le reste de la nourriture.

Il s'était ramené une fois avec un énorme fromage fumé. C'était bizarre mais délicieux. On avait beau détester les nomades un peu partout dans l'Est, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils savaient faire de la bonne bouffe avec pas grand-chose. Il y avait même une guerre qui avait manqué d'éclater une fois pour une histoire de deux seigneurs qui s'étaient disputé un morceau de fromage.

-D'ailleurs, y'a un resto avec de la nourriture de l'Est qui va ouvrir, non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit.

Mirajane reçu en guise de réponse une série de regards incrédules. Et puis pourquoi Orga lui avait raconté ça ? Ils étaient proches ?

Le géant éclata de rire.

-Ouais, c'est prévu. On s'est déjà fait inviter d'ailleurs, vu qu'on est compatriotes.

-C'est juste génial, commenta Minerva, le nez dans son assiette. Si tu veux avoir des invitations, faut être de l'Est. Ils se font inviter un peu partout parce que c'est en train d'être considéré comme cool.

-J'veux changer de nationalité, approuva Sting. Pour bouffer gratos !

-Tais-toi et mange tes légumes.

* * *

Oui je baptise les plantes. Et alors ? Même que Sting, Rogue, Yuna, Lector et Frosch ont une vieille plante dans leur appartement laissée là par l'ancien propriétaire qu'ils essaient de faire mourir depuis des années et qui a le doux nom de Gemma.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	14. Orga : digérons

Et revoici le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai oublié de préciser au chapitre précédent que la légende du wendigo est une légende amérindienne, si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à regarder sur internet pour en savoir un peu plus ou voir à quoi ça ressemble. Sinon le repas se termine, on va pouvoir repasser aux choses sérieuses...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84 : oh oui c'est possible !

Yue : ça marche aussi pour moi XD J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

Alors bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Himichi avait l'air heureuse. Elle mordait dans son plat à pleines dents, se reservant plus que de raisons. Elle allait se faire exploser le ventre. Mais Orga savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de la raisonner. Elle était à Fiore depuis trois mois. Trois mois avec une autre langue, une autre culture, une autre façon de vivre et une autre nourriture. Tout ce qui pouvait rappeler la maison faisait du bien. D'où sa joie de manger un peu de serpent de mer, quitte à en être malade le lendemain. Ils l'avaient tout fait. Rogue s'était à moitié bourré la gueule un jour qu'Orga avait ramené de l'alcool, sans se soucier que ce soit l'un des alcools les plus forts de chez eux. Et n'empêche, pour un petit gabarit, il tenait bien l'alcool.

D'accord, pour Orga, tout le monde ou presque était un petit gabarit. Enfin bref. Ça avait été drôle de voir Rogue boire comme du petit lait un alcool que seule une toute petite minorité osait boire comme ça. Les rares loups-garous qu'on trouvait à l'est. Certains se fixaient dans les grandes régions riches en gibier pour chasser, d'autres bougeaient sans arrêt. Un peu comme pas mal de créatures qui n'étaient pas tout à fait humaines. Rogue était un nomade. Orga le savait, Himichi l'ignorait. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de nomade et entendu leur accent. Il n'avait jamais dit à Rogue qu'il connaissait son origine pas forcément appréciée à l'Est. Il ne savait pas si le dragon slayer l'avait deviné ou pas mais il préférait ne rien dire. Parce que certaines choses ne se disaient pas. On était un poil plus discret qu'à Fiore.

Himichi s'allongea paresseusement dans l'herbe, son assiette creusée dans du bois. Elle tapota son ventre, l'air prête à s'endormir. Ah, finalement, elle s'était arrêtée avant d'exploser. Y'avait au moins une personne raisonnable dans le tas. Les derniers en compétition étaient encore les dragons slayers qui avaient besoin de manger plus que les autres. Sting se goinfrait toujours mais Rogue le dépassait. Parce qu'il mangeait tranquillement, dans son coin, mais pouvait se resservir trois, quatre, cinq… fois, facile ! Il était peut-être plus calme que les autres mais il restait un dragon slayer. Le jour où il péterait un câble, la région se viderait, par prudence. Ce serait drôle.

Sting aussi se serait marrant, le jour où Yuna trouverait quelqu'un… Ce serait le pays qu'il faudrait évacuer !

L'estomac plein, Orga étira discrètement son dos. Cette vieille blessure le lançait encore. En se battant contre un adversaire, du temps où il était encore mercenaire, il s'était pris un coup de faux qui lui sectionné net une partie de la colonne vertébrale. Par chance, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, la coupure était tellement nette qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle guérisse pour remarcher. Il avait quand même passé presque un an cloué au lit pour ménager son lit. C'était long, trop long. Dès qu'il avait été en état de marcher, il avait quitté les mercenaires. Ça n'avait pas fait disparaitre la blessure mais au moins, il gagnait un bon sursis. Et puis, on était bien à Fiore non ? Ici, on se battait moins pour sa vie. C'était… reposant. Le pays était moins… pas moins sauvage mais la magie était moins puissante, moins subtile. Il n'y avait que des humains, encore que rogue soupçonnait certains non-humains de vivre cachés ici, aucune créature qui pouvait vous croquer un bras presque par accident… Ou vous écraser sans même s'en rendre compte.

D'accord, parfois c'était ennuyant. On ne voyait pas un village entier aller à la montagne voisine pour taper sur le dragon qui s'en était pris aux troupeaux, aux champs ou aux pucelles. C'était très déconcertant quand on avait l'habitude de voir des bestioles bizarres un peu partout et de devoir défendre sa vie à peu près tous les jours.

-Hé Orga !

Sting commençait à s'ennuyer. En général, quand c'était le cas, on le regrettait toujours. Il se mettait à faire des trucs stupides pour s'occuper ou en proposait. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement déjà fatiguée à l'idée de le supporter. Certains jours, même Rogue n' en pouvait plus.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas de l'alcool ? Y'en a marre de l'eau !

Ben tiens, il voulait encore se prendre une cuite. Orga soupira. Il était intenable ce mec. Il lui était même arrivé de tenter d'échapper à des promesses en essayant de faire croire que non, ce jour-là il était bourré donc ça ne marchait pas. Il avait arrêté de le faire devant Rogue et Orga, tout simplement parce qu'à l'Est, la parole qu'on donnait c'était sacré.

-Non. J'ai rien.

-Allez ! Je suis sûr que t'as ramené des trucs sympas de chez toi ! Des trucs à boire ! Et je croyais que c'était mal de mentir chez toi.

C'était vrai, il avait de l'alcool de chez lui. Du fort. Parce qu'à Fiore, on ne trouvait rien de vraiment fort. Pays de tapettes. Ça coutait cher de boire pour pas grand-chose. Pour un peu, il leur aurait sorti les pires alcools de chez lui pour leur montrer ce que c'était. Le genre de truc qui vous bourrait en une gorgée.

-J'n'ai pas menti, j'ai rien pour toi. Pas d'alcool. Pas avec les mioches.

Un sourire un peu mesquin échappa à Rufus. Par chance pour lui, Sting ne le vit pas. Ça ferait toujours un règlement de compte en moins. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de bestiole assoiffée de sang dans le coin. Il les aurait balancés dessus et ils auraient oublié un instant leurs rancunes. L'homme n'était jamais plus solidaire que quand il se trouvait un gentil copain avec un méchant ennemi en commun. Surtout à Fiore. Il avait fallu une invasion de dragons pour que toutes les guildes arrêtent de se taper dessus ou de se faire la guéguerre. Pareil pour les mages et non-mages qui se tapaient dessus pour pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, depuis cette histoire, les critiques envers les mages avaient encore augmenté. Et pourtant, qui s'était le plus battu ? Qui avait choppé des cicatrices ? Qui avait crevé pour ça ? Les mages ! Sérieusement, ça le rendait malade. Quand il voyait ce que les autres avaient subi pour défendre ce pays et n'avoir en reconnaissance qu'une médaille en métal. Bien sûr. C'était ça qui allait soigner la jambe de Minerva ? On avait dû lui mettre un faux os parce que le sien était trop brisé pour guérir convenablement. Ou Rufus qui avait perdu un bout de son doigt ? Ou Sting qui faisait des crises de panique quand il faisait trop sombre ? Rogue avait carrément perdu les nerfs d'un de ses bras ! C'était sympa ça aussi. Sans parler des nombreux cauchemars de Yuna. C'étaient des mages. Pas des guerriers. Ils n'auraient pas dû souffrir comme ça. Lui, il s'en foutait. Il était déjà couvert de cicatrices que Gemma tentait de cacher pendant les trucs officiels. Il avait déjà mal au dos en permanence et ne vivrait certainement pas très vieux. Voir ses amis passer par la même case que lui…

Pareil pour Fairy Tail. Eux aussi avaient leurs cicatrices. Les gosses voyaient leur innocence salement amochée, Roméo se réveillait en pleurant la nuit à cause de ça, ils avaient leurs morts, leurs cicatrices. Comme Levy et les nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage que Gajeel n'osait plus regarder à cause de la culpabilité, sans parler de leur magie qui faisait des conneries. Minerva avait éclaté d'un rire jaune en apprenant que le maitre de Fairy Tail avait refusé par fierté les herbes que Sabertooth avait fait passer aux autres guildes sous le manteau pour aider les mages à réguler leurs magies. Tout ça parce que « Fairy Tail était ennemi avec Sabertooth. » Elle avait passé la soirée à en rire jusqu'à en pleurer. C'était peut-être aussi à cause du cognac. Merci Rufus.

-Mais j'ai soif !

Yuna donna un coup de pied à son frère sans bouger de son coin près du feu pour se tenir au chaud. Elle visait bien quand même, sans regarder. Il fusilla sa sœur du regard et frotta l'endroit qu'elle venait de frapper. Allez, une dispute entre frère et sœur…

-Ca suffit vous deux.

Rogue s'installa d'autorité entre les deux Eucliffe pour interrompre leur début de chamaillerie. Tout autour, tout le monde somnolait presque, l'estomac bien rempli pour la plupart. C'était bon de pouvoir souffler cinq minutes. Oh merci Rogue !

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Yuna ? demanda Mirajane en voyant la rousse fixer le feu.

Parfois on voyait des formes dans le feu. Certains arrivaient même à en tirer des choses, telles que des visions du futur. Yuna ne voyait que le passé et le présent, même si parfois elle sentait que certaines choses allaient se produire. Par exemple, avant le tournoi, elle s'était montrée très agitée. Tout le monde avait mis ça sur le stress de son frère et de l'équipe. Et ben ce même tout le monde s'en était mordu les doigts. Moralité : toujours écouter les gens sensibles.

-Le feu.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Le noir autour de moi.

Sting tressaillit. On avait récemment détecté un problème au nerf optique à Yuna. Il se dégradait à toute vitesse à cause de sa croissance. C'était génétique mais son frère y avait échappé. Elle par contre… Sa vue allait baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus. Savoir que sa petite sœur allait devenir aveugle, se retrouver dans le noir permanant alors qu'il détestait ça… Ça le rendait malade. Et pour cause. La vue, c'était un sens important pour se repérer et se déplacer. Ce serait dur…

-Tu es sûre ? intervint Rogue en plissant les yeux. Je croyais que c'était moi qui changeais Sting en sac à main.

Yuna éclata de rire tandis que Sting protestait violemment. Minerva ne tarda pas à imiter la médium et plusieurs sourires naquirent de-ci de-là. Depuis l'attaque des dragons et qu'il ait manqué de mourir, Rogue faisait des efforts pour s'ouvrir, au moins un peu. Des fois, il arrivait à être drôle. C'était encore un peu timide mais ça changeait du Rogue renfermé et taciturne d'avant.

-Enfoiré. Allez tous vous faire foutre !

-Avec joie ! approuva Lisanna qui s'était blottie contre Laxus. Mais pas avec toi.

Et bim ! Mirajane eut l'air d'hésiter entre rire et être choquée mais la tête outrée de Sting fit rire la majorité. Laxus essaya d'ignorer le sous-entendu de sa petite-amie mais vu la façon dont ils se tenaient la main, on repasserait pour la crédibilité.

Orga nota que Rogue s'était légèrement rapproché de Yuna pour parler tout bas avec elle. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour savoir ce qu'il disait pour lui redonner le sourire. Ça sentait le roucoulement… Dans quelques années, ces deux-là allaient se trouver… Oh oui, il le sentait gros comme un Sting jaloux. Rogue risquait de devoir courir très vite pour sa vie. Et Sabertooth ferait encore des paris pour savoir qui s'en sortirait vivant ou pas, avec un membre ou deux en moins. Il pariait pour une fuite à l'Est avec Yuna dans ses bagages. Ce serait drôle.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une jambe qui effleurait la sienne. Tiens Mirajane. Elle aussi tentait un rapprochement stratégique ? Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de la perte d'un être cher, avec qui on se voyait faire sa vie, elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Elle avait toujours mal mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait des gens qui comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas la peine d'hurler à l'hypocrisie. Maintenant, elle essayait de rattraper plusieurs mois complétements amorphes. Elle avait recommencé à essayer de plaire aux hommes, pour se rassurer, se dire que sa vie ne serait pas seule, que si elle voulait, elle pouvait se trouver quelqu'un, plus tard, quand ça irait mieux. Il la laissa donc faire.

Il croisa le regard de Minerva qui discutait avec Laxus tout en surveillant le groupe plus calme maintenant qu'il avait mangé. Elle leva les sourcils à son attention et il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Non, elle pouvait ravaler ses films. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants qu'elle devait rêver des gosses qu'ils auraient peut-être un jour. Même Rufus, qui était plutôt attiré par les hommes, avait eu droit au délire des mioches qu'il adopterait avec son compagnon. Même Sting, ce coureur de jupons, finirait par se calmer pour en faire… Pourquoi elle n'embêtait pas Rogue avec ça ? Chez lui, la famille, c'était inné. Mais non, comme il était renfermé, un peu timide, elle le laissait tranquille, le taquinant seulement de temps en temps. Pareil pour Yuna, elle la taquinait seulement sur ses petits copains potentiels, ceux qu'elle planquait dans son armoire loin de son frère… On aurait dû interdire aux femmes ne de pas pouvoir avoir de gosses. Après qu'elles en fassent ou non, c'était leur problème. Mais qu'elles sachent qu'elles ne pourront jamais en avoir… Ça décuplait leur instinct maternel.

Avec un soupir, il jeta un regard à son compatriote vu qu'Himichi avait décidé de piquer un mini-roupillon. Tout en parlant avec Yuna, le brun lui adressa un geste de la main de l'autre côté du feu. Orga lui répondit par un autre geste, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait dans la langue des signes de l'Est ? Celle qui avait fait hurler Rufus de jalousie quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient tenir deux conversations en même temps parce qu'ils apprenaient dès l'enfance à différencier les informations des yeux et des oreilles ? Le dragon de l'ombre eut l'air de se rendre compte que son ami n'avait rien compris et refit le geste, plus lentement. Orga répondit par un juron signé. Salaud ! Lui aussi s'y mettait ! Ce que sa langue n'osait pas dire, ses mains le balançaient sans honte. Non, il ne finirait pas avec Mirajane plus vite qu'il ne le penserait ! Il ne terminerait pas en couple avec elle, pas tant que Minerva ne serait pas calmée avec ses histoires de têtes blondes ! Et ça, il le fit savoir par une série de gestes secs.

Yuna répondit sa conversation face à l'ombre d'un sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur à la réponse d'Orga. Rogue se contenta de secouer la tête avant de relancer leur discussion. Lui, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-C'est quand même dommage, disait Minerva, que vous ayez perdu Natsu. C'était quand même un bon mage…

Tu m'étonnes, il avait fait un de ces bordels au tournoi ! Comme pas mal de mages de Fairy Tail remarque…

-C'est parce que c'était le héros, intervint Lisanna. Il est cheaté à mort, même l'auteure de la fanfic le dit ! C'est le pire de toute la guilde.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Lisanna, soupira Laxus.

-Reconnait que c'est quand même vrai.

Il lui pinça gentiment la taille pour la faire taire. Elle poussa un cri et se dégagea avant de foncer se réfugier près de sa sœur qui l'accueillit en riant.

Allez, déjà que c'était marrant avec Sabertooth, voilà que Fairy Tail rajoutait son bordel…

* * *

Je maintiens ce que je dis pour Natsu ! Je pense ça d'ailleurs pour quasiment tous les héros ! Sinon... Oui, Orga et Rogue trollent tout le monde ! *fuit*

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
